The Warriors: Travel Through Time
by BumperSticker
Summary: it is the Chipmunks 16th Birthday. this is going to be the last night they spend with their Chippette friends. Will a innocent trip to the local park send the 7 best friends on a adventure that they will never forget? rated T for language
1. The Deep Darkness

**AN: here is a fanfic I just started. I got the idea randomly from all these different drawings I saw on , where people had drawn the Chipmunks and Chippettes with superpowers, and what they thought their superpowers would be. I really liked the idea of the Chipmunks/ettes having superpowers so I drew them with the superpowers I wanted them to have…then I thought of a scene on how they got their powers….then a scene on how they got to that place, then a story just kind of unfolded :P. I really like how it's going so far and I hope you will too****J****. I'm sorry but the real action probably won't begin until the third chapter…so please bear with me! But that does not mean skip the first two chapters, they are important too****J****.**

**Also the story takes place in the 90s and is not sequel to the live action movie or anything. This is based on their 80's cartoons. The only reason it's set in the 90s is because the Chipmunks and Chippettes are teenagers, so the years will have gone by as they got older.**

Texts

Normal

"Someone speaking"

'_Someone thinking'_

_Flashback_

**My comments**

**Disclaimer: Alvin and the Chipmunks, the Chippettes, Dave Seville © Ross Bagdasarian, Jr.**

**Crista Micheals, June Darren, Claire Quibelle © mylittlebooboo4**

The Warriors: Travel Through Time

Ch. 1: The Deep Darkness

"C-mon you guys! Blow out the candles!!" Crista cheered as she gazed happily and three of her friend's faces. The boys were turning 16, and their excitement danced in their eyes. The light from the candles illuminated their faces in the dark room.

Alvin Seville (the oldest) was in the middle of his two siblings. He wore his favourite red jersey with a big yellow 1 on the front, and the classic 'A' design on the back and shoulders. The jersey was baggy on Alvin's thin body, and was decorated with red stripes going around his chest and upper arms. Alvin wore baggy (too baggy) army pants that had huge pockets on each leg and unzipped zippers that showed beige mesh on the inside of the pants. He wore huge, blue skater shoes, and his one and only red baseball cap on his head (flipped backwards of course).

On Alvin's left was the middle brother, Simon Seville. Casually known as the smartest one of the three chipmunk boys. Simon had on his classic round glasses which were now black, because Alvin broke his blue ones. Simon wore a baggy, blue hoody that just hanged from his thin shoulders. The blue sweater had two white stripes that tailed down the sides of the sweater and down the arms. There was a blue hat that came with the sweater, but Simon didn't like to wear it because it itched his head. Simon wasn't much of a hat person as his brother, Alvin, was. Simon wore nice fitting jeans which were cuffed at the bottom. The nice dark shade of denim helped show off his long legs. And to finish it off, he wore red, skater shoes on his feet.

Theodore Seville stood on Alvin's left, and he licked his lips as he stared hungrily at the cake laid before him. Theodore Seville, being shorter, and plumper than his siblings, wore a simple light green sweater that was made of a soft, stretchy material. On his legs she wore the same type of trousers as Alvin, but without the army design, and the zippers. Theodore's pants were just a light beige colour. On his feet, Theodore wore yellow skater shoes (**AN: changed the color so there was more difference in their shoes**) with the laces somewhat undone, which Simon always kept bugging him about. Theodore didn't think much about his fashion, he just wore what was comfortable.

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore each took deep breaths and blew with all their might over the 16 multicoloured, wax candles that decorated their birthday cake. The dim light the candles once provided vanished in an instance. Everyone who was surrounding the three boys cheered and clapped loudly.

"Congrats! You're 16!" Brittany said softly as she gave Alvin a light peck on the cheek. Brittany and Alvin had been going out for almost year now…not counting the other countless times they were together. Their relationship was an on-and-off-again kind of relationship. They usually never stayed together for more than a month, but miracles really do happen. They were going to celebrate their 1 year anniversary in the next two weeks (hopefully they'll make it in time :P). They really did love each other; they would break up over the stupidest things, then date other people for about 1 or 2 weeks, then get back together again. Which most girls hated, since Alvin was 10X more popular with the ladies when he was single.

Alvin smiled at Brittany's gesture and a light pink blush tinted his cheeks. The boys were having a house party for their 16th party, which Alvin hated. Alvin originally wanted to invite the whole school and go down to the beach, and have a big bonfire for his sweet sixteen. But as usual, Dave said no and organised a small house party for them, saying Alvin's idea would cost too much.

"But we're rock sensations!! Shouldn't are sweet sixteen be all over the news and stuff!! Reporters don't want to talk about a boring house party!!" was Alvin's reply…but also as usual…he was ignored. Dave only invited his new Girlfriend Claire Quibelle. They met at a recording session for the Chipmunks. She was very pretty, and Alvin called her "a keeper", because she was the best girlfriend Dave has had in a while. The boys invited their five closest friends (who were also Chipmunk/ettes), Brittany Millar, Jeanette Millar, Eleanor Miller, Crista Micheals, and June Darren. The Chipmunks met Crista back in elementary school, when she transferred in. Her boyfriend was June, who she met when his father offered to give Crista a recording contract. Soon June was introduced to everyone else, and they all became quick friends. But unfortunately June could not attend the party because he was back in New York (where he lived) helping his dad with Crista's new CD. But the girls were happy for the boys and had even made their cake…okay they bought it from a Dairy Queen on the way over.

Dave flicked the living room lights on and everyone in the room squinted and rubbed their eyes to get used to the light. They were all sitting, or standing around the coffee table. The Chipmunks were sitting side by side on the pink couch in front of the table. The Chipmunks still lived in their big, red-roofed house on Castillo Avenue. They didn't plan on leaving it either.

"Okay boys, I'm going to go cut the cake, and thank-you girls for "making" it for them" Dave chuckled and Claire followed him into the kitchen across the hall.

"Hey! Why don't we go to the park after we eat cake? Just the seven of us?" Crista asked as she sat down on the pink couch beside Simon. The old couch made a squeaky nose as she sat, which it always did when someone sat down. Alvin snickered.

"Why? Have you seen our park? It's sooo lame!" Alvin said; sticking out his little, pink tongue. Brittany nodded in agreement, scrunching her face to emphasize the park's lameness. Brittany was snuggled up against Alvin and she had her arms rapped around his right arm. Crista glanced sideways and frowned.

"Well…because…this is the last time we'll see you guys until…well" Crista started slowly, having trouble with what she was saying.

"Until we go to Europe" Simon finished, understanding what she was trying to say. A sudden gloom filled the living room, and everyone went quiet and stared down at their shoes. The Chipmunks were going on a six month tour around Europe to promote a new CD they just released. They had such a busy schedule with interviews, concerts and CD signings, that there was no time to bring friends along. No doubt the boys were thrilled to go, for this was the first time they'd be back in Europe since they filmed "a Chipmunk Adventure" when they where kids. But they where also sad to be away from their Chippette friends for so long. The seven best friends had never been apart for such a long period of time, so it was hard for them.

"I think going to the park would be a great idea!" said Eleanor finally breaking the gloomy silence. She was sitting cross-legged on the floor with her hands folded on her lap to ensure her dress didn't bounce up. Alvin moved his arm from Brittany's grip and rapped it around her shoulders.

"Fine" he grumbled, letting out a sigh of defeat as he squeezed Brittany's shoulders in a loving way.

* * *

The park really was somewhat a pitiful place. It was just a huge dug-in sandbox with a single swing set with two swings that were rusting terribly. Opposite the swing set was a metal slide that nobody ever liked to go down. Mostly because when you slide down, the metal sticks to your bare skin, which makes it uncomfortable. Other than that, the park was surrounded buy a forest on one side, and the road and sidewalk on the other. The seven chipmunks stared sceptically at the sad little park. Alvin rolled his eyes.

"greeeat idea Crista…" Alvin grumbled and folded his arms across his chest crossly. Brittany dug her shoes into the sand and sighed. She attempted to pick up the sand with the end of her toe. But it slide off slowly as she raised her foot higher.

"This stupid place isn't good enough to even be called a park." Brittany mumbled, getting fed up with the sand and twirling her hair out of boredom. Everyone slowly turned and glared daggers at Crista. Crista blushed and shrunk back behind them. Jeanette turned back to face the park. She cocked her head which caused some of her soft brunette locks to slide over her face, tickling her rosy, pink nose.

"Why don't we play hide-and-go-seek?" Jeanette suggested. Everyone lazily looked over in her direction. Eleanor's face lit up.

"Yeah! We used to play that all the time when we where little! Right Brittany?" she said. Brittany nodded slightly to show recognition. Eleanor jumped up and down which made her two pigtails bob up and down with her. Alvin grinned evilly suddenly getting an idea.

"Yeah! We play in the forest!! No boundaries! Winner gets 20 bucks" Alvin grinned, up for a challenge, especially one that involved receiving money. Theodore sighed.

"But why do we have to play in the forest? Why can't we play here?" Theodore suggested stretching is arm out toward the small park. Alvin raised an eyebrow.

"You're kidding right? This place has the worst hiding places ever!" Alvin said laughing. Theodore lowered his arm and pouted like a child.

"But it's dark and…scary in the forest" Theodore said glancing at the "frightening trees". Though 16, Theodore still had the same sense of fear that he had when he was a child. Jeanette put a hand on Theodore's shoulder. She leaned down a bit so she was on eye level with him, and smiled warmly.

"Don't worry Theo! there's no problem! I mean it's still light out! It's going to be for at least another hour and a half" Jeanette reassured him, glancing at her small, electric, purple watch tied around her wrist. Jeanette adored her watch. The watch body was single, and then Jeanette wove purple string together to make a wrist band so she could wear it on her hand.

"So who's gonna be it!? Cause it ain't gonna be ME!" Alvin said concededly jabbing his chest with his thumb.

"Or me! Brittany snorted. Everybody was quiet and their eyes wandered over to Simon, who stood beside Jeanette, arms folded. Simon hinted on why they were staring at him and gave a rather loud sigh of annoyance. Since everybody was being so stubborn, Simon went ahead…

"I'll do it" Simon said like he was being forced against his own will…which he kind of was. Crista smiled happy with the results of her original idea of coming to the park.

"So it's set! Count to thirty okay Si?" Crista put a thumbs-up sign and everyone immediately split and ran into the forest, eager to get good hiding spots. Only Theodore wandered into the trees cautiously, eventually Eleanor came back and dragged her boyfriend behind her. Simon was left standing alone. He turned around so that his back was facing the forest and crouched down in the sand. He picked up a small handful of sand and began sifting it through his fingers.

"30…29…28…27…" he began.

"AAAAHHHHH!!" Alvin's scream filled the forest and echoed throughout the premises, sending a flock of birds flying into the air. Simon's head snapped up and he spun around, facing the forest.

"ALIVIN!?" Simon called, his eyes narrowing. Simon then heard faint screaming, which sounded like one of the girls.

'_How does he get in to trouble so quickly!?'_ Simon thought as a nervous sweat started forming on his furry, beige forehead. Suddenly a jolt of fear and worry coursed through Simons thoughts. A long silence past and all Simon could really hear was the snapping of twigs and branches as his friends frantically ran through the forest. Simon couldn't take it any longer, he bolted into a run. He ran across the slippery sand, almost tripping over his own feet. Simon's heart was racing. '_What did that idiot do now!?' _He thought, but he was still very worried about Alvin. What if something bad happened, what if Alvin got hurt? As Simon continued running, a small clearing came to view. The faint outline of Brittany leaning over what looked like a large hole in the ground caught his eye.

"Brittany wha-…" but he stopped speaking. Simon ended up running too fast and could no longer control his legs. He dug his sneakers into the ground as best he could to stop himself. He managed to halt just at the edge of the large opening of the hole he had seen before. Brittany's eyes widened in shock, and she gasped in surprise at Simon's sudden entry.

"S-Simon!? Where'd **you** come from?"" she asked. Simon turned to answer her.

"Well there are many ways of answering a question like tha-"but Simon stopped speaking once again and looked down in surprise. The earth beneath him started to move. It had seemed Simon stopped on a very weak spot in the earth. Simon's eyes widened as the predicament unfolded. The hole was pitch black and there was no telling how far it went down. Simon panicked and quickly tried walking backwards on the safe ground but his shoes slipped.

"Shit!!" Simon cursed, and before he knew it he was tumbling down into darkness, with chunks of dirt and grass falling down with him. Simon braced himself for the impact. The last thing Simon felt was a jolt of pain hit is abdomen and shoot up his spin to his head, and down his long legs to his feet. The bright sunlight that shawn down from the hole's opening up above soon clouded over into darkness. Simon's eyes felt like weights and he closed them, slowly losing cautiousness.

**AN: ohhh!! Cliff-hanger!! Ba-dum-dum!! **

**yay! I finished typing the first chapter!! Wow I really added a lot more to this chapter…I must at least have added a page and a half more that wasn't in the original draft :P oops. Owell long chapters are nice right?? Anyway, next chapter is coming soon!! I hope you likies so far!! PLEASE review and leave me any comments if your giving me advice, or are confused and want to ask me a question, please no flamers cause 1 you guys are just stupid, 2 you fill my reviews with wasted space with your pointless insults, and 3 people who purposely insult others work, must have crappy work themselves!! ;P**

**So please review!! Yay!! ****JJJJJ**


	2. A Mysterious Tunnel

**AN: okies so here is the second chapter, I know this one was updated quickly cause I had already written it down on paper, the next chapter might take awhile longer cause I have to write it down first. I'm weird that way. I always write down my stories first before I type them :P. This next chapter is a little longer, so I hope you like it!!**** Please R&R and ask if you are confused or have any questions. **

**Disclaimer: Alvin and the Chipmunks, the Chippettes © Ross Bagdasarian, Jr.**

**Crista Micheals, Jude Darren © Simonismymunk**

The Warriors: Travel Through Time

Ch. 2: A Mysterious Tunnel

Flashback

_It had been a long beautiful day at Thomas A. Edison High School. Simon was pleased he managed to get all of his assigned homework done during lunch. But, of course, that wouldn't stop him from studying once he got home. Simon smiled to himself as he walked down the front steps of the school with his brothers. It was the end of the day and everybody was heading home. Simon breathed in the warm spring air._

'_Maybe I'll go study under the willow tree for a change' Simon thought looking down at the textbooks he held in his arms. Simon glanced over at his brothers who where talking about something._

"_Hey guys…umm tell Dave I'll be a little late coming home today, I'm going to stay here and study" Simon said, Alvin looked over to him and shrugged._

"_Sure whatever" Alvin mumbled. Simon watched his brother's retreating forms until they crossed the street. Simon turned and walked back around the school, humming lightly to himself. Simon's high school was the spitting image of his middle school and his elementary school. The only difference was the how the scenery at the back of the school looked. At the high school, they had a small football field behind the school. There were rusty old bleachers that boarded the left side of the football field. The bleachers were supposed to be painted in the school colors (Gold and Blue), but who could tell under all that rust? Beside the small football field was a man-made hill covered with pine trees. The school planted a new one every year on Green Day, so the hill was getting a little crowded. There were pine trees every where, except for one tree, which was a willow tree. Nobody knew why it was there, because the school only ever planted pine trees. Simon liked this willow tree because it provided just the right amount of shade, but just the right amount of sunlight too. The trunk was soft too, and had a little concave pit near the bottom that fitted Simon's back perfectly so he could sit comfortably. The sound of the leaves swaying also made Simon relax and helped him study more. Another major thing was that this tree didn't shower pine needles or pine cones on your head every five seconds!_

_As Simon approached the swaying tree, he stopped humming and narrowed his eyes. Damn! The tree was already being used by someone else. But it was someone familiar in Simon's eyes. Simon grumbled to himself for his misfortune._

_Crista lay sleeping soundly under the tree. Her back was propped up on the tree, right in Simon's favourite spot. The shadows of the thin branches and leaves danced over her face and clothes. Crista wore her favourite yellow dress that had a single blue stripe around the waste. Since it was a shorter dress, she wore black leggings that went down to her knees. She wore these fabric cuffs on her wrists and blue ballerina flats on her feet that had strings that crisscrossed up to her knees. She had her light brown hair tied in a low Ponytail and she wore her famous orange headband with two blue puffballs hanging on strings at either side of her head. She took deep breaths as she slept. Curious Simon edged closer to his friend. Once he saw her state clearly he rolled his eyes._

'_Jeez this girl! She sleeps all day in class, and then sleeps __**again **__after school!' Simon thought annoyed. Crista was sort of an odd person. She would sleep through classes but still maintain an A average. Either she studies all night or gets someone else to do it for her. Simon didn't quite know. She seemed really smart when she was awake most times though. Crista had been his friend since she transferred in to his elementary school when he was 10 years old. She seemed to have a really strong, bubbly personality. But there were still a lot of things Simon did not know about her yet._

_Simon blushed slightly as he gazed over at her sleeping form. He put a hand over his cheeks to hide his blush, even thought no one was around to see it. Simon walked over to her and crouched down beside her. Simon couldn't take his eyes off of her sleeping face. Her eyes were lightly closed and her cheeks were the normal rosy pink. What was wrong with him? Simon never acted like this in front of girls. He was feeling nervous and his stomach did flip-flops. Before he knew it, Simon was twirling his fingers in her soft, light brown hair. Crista didn't flinch or move from Simon's actions, she stayed still breathing in rhythm. Simon was glad she wasn't disturbed by his movements. If she woke up with him crouching over her...well that would raise questions._

_Simon had probably started liking Crista soon after they first met. Simon never showed it though, or said anything to her about it. He used to like Jeanette, but one day before he met Crista, he overheard Jeanette gushing over this guy in her geography class to her sisters. Simon wasn't in her geography class so he knew it wasn't him. But when he met Crista, he started liking her more and more everyday. But he never said anything because he thought it would ruin their friendship. And Simon would rather have Crista as a friend than nothing at all. Unfortunately, Simon waited too long and soon Crista met June. The two were head over heals in love with each other. June was a tall chipmunk, almost taller than Simon. He would wear a T-shirt hoody with jeans, and purple sneakers. June had beige skin and his eyes were a rich green colour. June already had a job at a recording studio in New York with his father. That's were he lived. But he would come fly over and stay with Crista and her family for months, and sometimes came as an exchange student. When the two had started dating, Simon almost lost hope. But this time, in front of the tree was different. Simon had never felt so nervous in front of her before. He could feel his face burn up with embarrassment. Simon stopped twirling his fingers and gazed down at her._

'_It's my 15__th__ birthday tomorrow…won't you give me an early present?' Simon thought. He slowly turned his head and leaned closer to Crista's sleeping face. He leaned closer, closing his eyes, until his lips touched hers. Simon felt a huge jolt of happiness flow through his body. Her lips were soft, and the kiss was everything Simon ever hoped it would be. Suddenly Simon's eyes shot open and reality sunk in. Simon flinched and stumbled away from her landing on his butt. He had a full blown blush and he covered his mouth with his hand. He was in complete shock._

'_What the hell am I __**doing**__!!' Simon cursed in his head. Never in all his life had he kissed a girl (sad but true), but never did he expect to kiss someone when they were sleeping, AND WHO HAD A __**BOYFRIEND**__ OF THEIR OWN!! Simon got to his feet, still bewildered by what he had done. He brushed off his pants and glanced up at the school to make sure no one saw. But just to Simon's luck, June's figure appeared around the corner. June was fiddling with something in his hand and did not look up at Simon. June headed towards the hill, obviously going to the tree to meet Crista._

'_Shit!!' Simon thought panicking, 'what is June gonna think if he finds me with his girl!!' Simon quickly dove for cover behind a nearby pine tree just as June approached the large willow tree. Simon peeked behind the tree and watched the couple intently. June chuckled when he saw Crista sleeping. He knelt down and kissed her on the forehead. June rubbed the side of her face and slightly shook her to wake her up. Crista grumbled as she was forced awake._

"_Rise and shine, we have to go home" said June in a soft voice. Crista gave him a crooked smile, for she was still half asleep. June then leaned in and kissed her on the mouth. Simon spun around to stop watching. He squinted his eyes and clenched his teeth, as a sudden rage of jealousy and anger boiled in the pit of his stomach. But Simon shook it off and he slid down the tree trunk sadly. His cloths caught on the trunk as he slid down which shook the tree slightly. Simon landed softly on his butt and some pine needles showered down on his head. Simon lazily brushed them off with his hands and hugged his textbooks against his chest._

'_Well…it was nice while it lasted' Simon thought._

End Flashback

"Yo! Yoooo! Bro wake up!"

Alvin's voice was echoed in Simon's hears. Simon slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times to get his eyesight sharp again. Though that was hard to do, for Simon's glasses were broken, and crooked on his face. Soon Alvin's big obnoxious head came into view. Alvin smiled sheepishly as he looked down at his younger brother. Alvin turned and looked up into a bright light, which his head used to be blocking from Simon's view.

"Hey guys! Sleepin Beauties awake!" Alvin yelled triumphantly up at the light. Simon blinked and looked around. His head felt extremely heavy, so he instead of looking, it was more rolling his head from side to side. It was dark, except for a bright light that shawn down from up above. There was dirt every where. Dirt walls, dirt floor. Simon's body was stiff and it was hard to move at first. When Simon tried to move, a jolt of pain shot through his body and he moaned in agony. This caught Alvin's attention.

"Hey Si, calm down! Don't try to move; because that was nasty fall you took back there" Alvin chuckled and propped up Simon's back against the dirt wall. Alvin moved his brother slowly, tying not to cause more pain on Simon. Simon looked down at his clothes, they were covered in dirt, and Simon knew it would be a pain to clean them. Simon then looked up, which was where his brother kept looking. There was a bright light, and five shadowy figures protruding from the sides of the opening. Simon blinked a few times to get them in focus.

"Are we in the hole?" Simon asked hoarsely. Alvin who wasn't paying attention to him at first looked down at his sibling and nodded.

"Yup! I fell down first, and then before I knew it, you soon came falling down too. **I'm** just lucky I landed on my feet" Alvin said in an all too cheery tone. Simon glared at Alvin's happy face.

"Well I'm sooooo happy your fine" Simon growled sarcastically. Alvin frowned at Simon's remark. Simon moved his leg a round a bit, trying to test his muscles. Satisfied with the test, Simon slowly pushed up his body from the ground. Alvin took his hand and helped Simon up, grunting from the weight. Simon wobbled on his feet for a moment but regained his balance quickly.

"Are you guys okay down there!?" Theodore's tiny voice echoed down the hole. The two teen chipmunk boys looked up. The five figures finally became visible through Simon's glasses. Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Crista, and Eleanor all looked down at them with worried faces. Simon smiled groggily, happy to see more familiar faces.

"We're fine! Did you figure out a way to get us out?" Alvin yelled up, cupping his hands around his mouth to make his voice a bit louder. Simon furrowed his eyes in confusion.

'…_figure out a way…?' _Simon thought repeating Alvin's words in his head. It was only then that Simon took a good look around himself. The walls were slippery with no footholds or vines to climb up. It was impossible to just jump out because the hole was about 25 feet deep (according to Simon's estimations). The truth finally dawned on Simon.

They were trapped.

"No not yet..." Crista called down. She was on her hands and knees and leaning down too far for comfort. As Simon looked back up at her, he got a horrible feeling in his stomach. Simon squinted his eyes to get a clearer image of her face. Her eyes where wide and her face looked flushed. She really looked scared and worried. Simon couldn't help but blush at how cute she looked. Alvin glanced curiously at Simon when he noticed him looking at Crista.

"Dude…why are you blushing?" Alvin asked in a sly tone. Simon flinched and turned even redder. Simon spun around and glared at Alvin.

"I-I am not!!" he stuttered, arguing back. Alvin grinned a really wide, evil grin. Simon's eyes widened. If Alvin figured out about his feelings…then no doubt Crista would find out!! Then she would start acting all weird around him!! Then ignore him!! Then never ever **ever** talk to him **ever** again!!

"…you were thinking something dirty weren't you?" Alvin grinned evilly and pointed at Simon's chest accusingly. Simon's shoulders dropped in amazement. Was his brother really that stupid? Simon sighed and shook his head.

"You really cease to amaze me Alvin…your stupidity is out of this world" Simon groaned pushing away Alvin's hand from his chest. Alvin's face dropped. Was he wrong? Alvin pouted angrily and shoved his hands on his hips.

"Hey! I am not stupid!! You should get some better glasses pal and look in the mirror!" Alvin shot back glaring at his younger brother. Simon just ignored him for the moment and looked back up at the others. He squinted his eyes from the sunlight and cupped his hands over his eyes to provide some shade. Alvin just blinked a few times; he was prepared for Simon to argue back, but since he didn't Alvin just shrugged it off. Alvin was getting board quickly. Falling down huge holes was fun and all, but not when you've been down there for an hour, and the sun is starting to go down…and your hungry…and your missing out on receiving 20 bucks (even though the gamed ended when Alvin fell). Alvin pouted angrily and folded his arms across his chest. He leaned on the dirt wall and kicked the dirt under his feet to preoccupy his bordeness.

Up at the top of the hole, Eleanor and Theodore had wandered off to go find some long branches or vines to help up Alvin and Simon. Brittany sat cross-legged on the edge of the hole. She had her blush container out and was using the mirror to fix her hair. Crista lay opposite of Brittany on the other side of the hole's opening. She was still on her hands and knees looking down at two of her best friends. She was picking the grass and the rim of the hole, thinking of nothing else to do. And Jeanette stood about a meter away from the hole and twiddled her fingers shyly. Crista's eyes widened and her head popped up.

"Hey Brittany! Do you have your cell phone with you?" Crista asked eagerly, thinking of calling Dave. Brittany didn't even glance away from the mirror while speaking.

"Who brings their cell phone to a crappy park?" she snapped. Crista could tell she was getting agitated from being in one place for so long. But Brittany couldn't very well leave her boyfriend alone when he was trapped in a 25 foot hole. Thought if it was another hour longer, she probably would have left to go home, even if Alvin was still in the hole. The clearing that they were in was wide, but not extremely large. There were thick trees all around the edges of the clearing in almost a perfect circle, giving shape to the clearing. Then, it was weird that they just stopped, not even small plants were growing. The grass was incredibly green and soft, and the hole was directly in the middle of the clearing. The sky above was turning different shades of pink and orange as the sun settled down in the west. Darks Shadows cast over the trees, and it was getting darker as you looked deeper into the forest. Crista sighed in defeat after hearing Brittany's reply. There goes another good idea. Crista grumbled to herself and peered back down into the hole. Crista suddenly noticed something odd about the clearing. Lifting up her head, she studied the edge of the clearing, where the tree's started, then looked up at the sky to see where the sun was. Crista furrowed her eyebrows and looked back down at the trees. Suddenly, it was like a light bulb popped on in her head. There were no shadows in the clearing. At this time of day, the trees would be casting shadows over the grass, But Crista couldn't see any. The grass was still as green as it would've looked when it was midday. Crista studied Jeanette and Brittany's positions as well. Not even their shadows could be seen. Crista gazed down curiously at the grass under her hands. She decided to shake off the thought and think about it some other time. Crista leaned forward and looked down at her two friends.

"Don't worry guys, hopefully we won't be too much long..." but Crista stopped and gasped as the earth under her hands slid forward. Crista bit her lip and tried scrambling backwards. Jeanette perked up seeing Crista's problem.

"Oh no! Crista watch out!!" Jeanette called running over to grab Crista's legs, but it was too late, as with Simon, gravity was too quick and dragged Crista down head first.

"WOAHHHAHAHAHAAAAAHHH!!" Crista screamed, she scrunched up her legs and arms, which caused her body to spin so she was now falling back-first. Simon's eyes widened as Crista's thin little body came plummeting down. Simon grinded his teeth and quickly moved in position to catch her. She landed with a loud "THWUMP!" in Simon's arms. Her weight was too much and forced Simon to collapse onto the ground. Crista grunted as she landed is his arms. Simon felt the wind get knocked out of him. The landing wasn't much comfortable for Crista either, landing in Simon's arms, then being forced down onto his legs. The noise of the impact, and Crista's scream finally caught Brittany's attention and she peeked down into the hole. Once she saw Crista in Simon's lap she frowned.

"Ahh! Crista not you too!!" Brittany scolded her shaking her tiny pale fist. Crista blinked to remove her dizziness from the collision with Simon. Crista smiled drunkenly. Alvin finally perked up as he pushed himself lightly off the wall.

"Ow…ooops" she managed to croak, sounding as drunk as she looked. She was sitting just in Simon's lap. He was sitting down with his hands supporting his upper body from behind, and his legs bent upwards. So Crista was sitting in the space between Simon's chest and his legs. Simon grunted in pain. This wasn't the first time he'd landed on his ass, and he wasn't too happy about it. Simon growled and glared at Crista.

"You idiot!! How stupid do you have to be to fall down a **hole**!?" Simon yelled into her ear. Crista jumped and shook her head, finally losing her dizziness. She turned and stared bullets into Simon's head. She scrunched her, now dirty, pink nose, and her mouth pouted upwards.

"You're one to talk!" she hissed back with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Simon kept glaring back at her, inching his face closer.

"Yeah well, you were stupid enough to lean out too far in the **first** pace!" Simon argued back.

"Oh that's **golden**! At least I'm, not the one who ran right into the hole!!"

"That's not my **fault**! I was running too fast and couldn't stop properly"

"Well it wouldn't have **happened** if you weren't running too fast!"

"I was **worried**! When you're worried or scared your energy and imagination increases, giving you more energy to run faster!!"

"Oh **save** me the **lecture**!"

The two were now nose-to-nose. At this point it was just a glaring match. Alvin watched the two, amused something funny was happening.

"Once again... I state, "Wow, I sure am lucky to have landed on my feet"" Alvin said grinning at the two. Simon and Crista just whipped their heads around and glared at Alvin, who just stuck out his tongue in response. Simon rolled his eyes and shoved Crista off of his lap. Crista yelped as she landed hard on the dirt floor. Crista gasped and sat down on her feet with her knees bent in front or her.

"Gee thanks!" she whined as she stood up, wobbling a bit. Crista pouted down at her dirty dress and tried to brush off as much dirt as possible. Simon just ignored her and pulled himself to his feet. Crista crossed her arms and turned to face away from Simon. Simon sighed; she was acting like a child. But as Simon thought more about it, he just grinned and shook off the feeling. Back at the top of the hole, Brittany growled furiously, and got to her feet, shoving her blush container into her skirt pocket. Brittany put her hands on her hips and stared down into the hole. Jeanette's eyes widened and she backed away from her angry sister.

"This STUPID hole!! I wish it would just disappear!!" Brittany yelled. She raised her foot and stomped angrily on the ground as hard as she could. But Brittany's way of venting anger wasn't going to work. Jeanette's face then turned to worry as she watched her sister's actions.

"B-Brittany! Don't do that or you'll fall..!" Jeanette started. She ran over and grabbed her sister's arm and pulled her back away from the hole as quick as she could. Jeanette ended up using too much strength and both girls toppled over. Just as Brittany was about to sit up and yell at her sister for pushing her to the ground, the earth in the spot where Brittany once stood crumbled and fell down into the hole. Brittany opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't. She stared blankly at the hole in surprise and awe. Jeanette grunted and sat up, so she wasn't lying on the ground. Brittany turned to her younger sister.

"Wow…thanks Jean!" Brittany said happily and hugged her taller sister. Jeanette's eyes widened but she gave in and hugged her sister back. Brittany let go of her sister and immediately took out her blush container again. She glanced at her hair and her face fell.

"I take that back!! Just **look **what you did to my hair!!" Brittany whined angrily. Jeanette sighed and shook her head.

'_I knew she didn't really mean it…' _Jeanette thought shrugging and standing back up on her feet. Jeanette was used to Brittany's outbreaks like this, so it didn't really bother her very much. Jeanette and Eleanor learned to live with their egotistical sister, and when Brittany said something nice, then something nasty, it didn't really faze either of her sisters. Jeanette wiped off the dirt on her denim dress and then sat back down cross-legged, with her hand holding her head from the side. Jeanette wore a very cute style, without ever really realising it. Her hair seemed messy, but it made her look extra pretty, and her pink glasses helped bring out her dark green eyes. She wore a denim dress which had overall like straps on the shoulders, holding up the front of the dress. The dress fitted her body shape down to her hips, where it flared out in the folded, school-girl-skirt-like fashion. Since the dress was rather short, Jeanette wore purple leggings that went down to her knees. Jeanette topped it off with purple ballerina flats, and her signature ribbon that hung down from her the bun in her hair. Brittany frowned as she tried to re-do her hair with her other hand that wasn't holding the mirror. Brittany had a unique style as well. She wore a hot pink tank-top that had light pink frills that lined the outside of the shoulder straps. Underneath her tank top she wore a black shirt made of thin fabric. If she hadn't wore a shirt overtop, people could of seen her bright bra underneath (Brittany loved wearing flashy bras). The shirt's sleeves went down to her elbows, so that Brittany still had some skin showing. She wore a black frilly skirt and light blue leggings. Her leggings looked exactly like the ones she wore when she was younger. Instead of wearing a yellow ribbon around her neck, Brittany had a bigger one sewn onto the back of her skirt. So now she had a bouncy yellow bow that could be seen from the back. Brittany always had her strawberry blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail. She had partly curly hair so her hands fell around her face in light curls, as with Jeanette. Lastly, Brittany wore knee-high black boots, made from leather.

An echoed yell sounded from the hole and Jeanette perked up. She got to her feet once more and wandered over to the edge of the hole. Wary of how close she got. She didn't want to fall in like the others did.

"Pardon!? We didn't hear you! May you please repeat yourself?" Jeanette asked politely down to the three trapped teens. Alvin raised a balled fist angrily.

"I said don't be throwin down dirt at us!! You almost **killed** me!!" Alvin shouted concededly. Alvin huffed and put his hands back onto his hips. Jeanette moaned. Those two brats were really meant for each other…they acted the exact same... (Brittany and Alvin). Jeanette yelled down an apology, not bothering to mention it was Brittany's fault. A light cracking of twigs behind her caught Jeanette's attention away from the hole. Eleanor and Theodore had returned empty handed. They had gloomy looks on their faces, and Theodore had a small scratch on his cheek. Probably were a branch had scratched him. Theodore plopped down on the ground once he spotted a nice patch of grass. Eleanor just stood behind his and started massaging his shoulders lightly. Jeanette cocked her head worriedly.

"I'm guessing you didn't find anything" she asked. The short couple shook their heads miserably. Jeanette sighed.

"You guys stay here then and I'll go back to the house and get Dave" Jeanette said. Eleanor nodded sadly. Once Jeanette walked to the edge of the clearing she bumped into something and fell backwards. Jeanette squeaked slightly as she fell, surprised by what had just happened. Jeanette sat up and rubbed her eyes, accidentally knocking off her pink glasses. She quickly found them on the grass beside her and placed them back on her face. She looked curiously and the trees in front of her.

"What the…?" Jeanette mumbled. She got to her feet and tried walking again. Once again she bumped into to something and stumbled backwards, this time staying on her feet. Jeanette narrowed her big, dark green eyes. She reached out, and her hand touched something hard and smooth. But there was nothing there. Jeanette couldn't see anything, yet it felt like there was a wall there. All she could see was the thick bunches of trees in front if her. Jeanette bit her lip and, curiously, started sweeping her hands in big circles on the flat surface, trying to find out how big this invisible wall was. She started walking along the tree line where the clearing turned into forest, still sweeping her hands as she went. Eleanor stopped massaging Theodore's shoulders and looked over at Jeanette. She smiled crookedly, turning around to get a full view of Jeanette. Eleanor was the youngest of the Three sisters and was a little more plumper than they were, like Theodore was from his older brothers. Eleanor still knew how to make herself look drop dead gorgeous though. She wore a light turquoise dress that flowed down to her knees. The dress was made of a soft material, but not quite soft enough to be silk. The dress had a rounded neckline that had frills going all around the edges of the neckline. The dress didn't have any sleeves so Eleanor's arms were bare. She had a small green string tied around her wrist that had small, light, green beads that where tied to the ends of the bow. Eleanor had the same strings tied on bows on her bouncy blonde pigtails. Eleanor's hair was as bouncy as her sister's but not quite as curly, she also didn't have as much bangs as her sisters had. She had knee high socks that had two green strips on the edges of the socks. Lastly, Eleanor wore two black ballerina flats on her feet.

"What on earth are you doing Jean?" Eleanor asked, slightly giggling at her sister's funny actions. Jeanette turned around.

"It feels like some sort of weird force field, and I can't get through, so I'm seeing how big it is" Jeanette answered quickly getting back to swiping her hands on the invisible wall. Eleanor laughed like her sister was nuts.

"That's impossible! 1, there is no such thing, and 2, me and Theodore just walked through there, there was no force field!" Eleanor explained using her tiny fingers to number down the points. Jeanette shook her head.

"Well there is one here now" she said, not looking at her sister, afraid she would lose her place. "Just come feel!" Jeanette urged her little sister to come over. Eleanor sighed and walked over. Once she was beside Jeanette she put her hands on her hips.

"So where is this wall??" she asked. Jeanette took one of Eleanor's hands and laid it flat against the force field wall. Eleanor's eyes widened as she felt the solidness. She looked and Jeanette, than back to her hand, than back at Jeanette again. Jeanette smiled triumphantly.

"I told you so" Jeanette grinned then turned back to face the wall. Eleanor didn't move her hand, still bewildered by what she felt. She moved her hand in a small circle, making sure it was really a wall. Her eyes widened again.

"Quick, check all the way around to make sure there aren't any gaps" Jeanette said, walking away from her sister while still moving her hands across the wall. Eleanor blinked a few times and nodded, quickly mirroring Jeanette's movements and walking in the opposite direction. Brittany glanced over at Theodore, only just recognizing he was there, and then she turned to look at her sisters. Brittany's eyes widened and she stared at her sisters like they were aliens.

"What on earth are you girls doing!?" Brittany snorted, almost hiding back a laugh. Eleanor looked back over to her elder sister.

"There is a force field and we're checking for gaps! Of you don't believe me, come feel for yourself!" Eleanor said, turning back to the wall. Brittany laughed. She was sitting down and her hands were on her hips.

"Oh please force fields don't exist!!" Brittany said. But her sisters ignored her and continued their movements. Brittany shrugged and turned back to her mirror. Once Eleanor and Jeanette met back up on the other side of the clearing, they looked worriedly at each other.

"Oh no! Does this mean we're trapped too!!" Eleanor gushed, she put her hands over her mouth worriedly, which made her voice sound a bit muffled. Jeanette nodded, with a serious look on her face.

"We better tell the others…" she said and glanced over at Brittany and Theodore's backs. Eleanor bit her lip and dropped her arms to her sides. Jeanette ran over to the hole, accidentally tripping over her feet on the way. Jeanette quickly got to her feet and jogged to the edge of the hole, peering down. Since she hadn't looked down there for awhile, her eyes took a minute to adjust to the darkness. Crista looked up curiously, noticing Jeanette peering down at them.

"Did you find any branches or vines??" Crista asked, cupping her mouth to make her voce more loud and clear. Jeanette shook her head. Crista narrowed her eyes. It was only now she noticed the fear and panic displayed on Jeanette's usually cute features.

"There's a force field around the whole clearing!! We can't get out!!" Jeanette screamed down. Alvin and Simon looked up at Jeanette, hinting on the panic that drowned in her voice. Jeanette's face was flushed and her hair was slightly messier that usual. Alvin laughed loudly. Crista and Simon turned their heads to look at him. They both rolled their eyes. Alvin was clearly overreacting in his laughter.

"What do you mean **force field**!? There's no such thing!" Alvin said, finally calming down his laughter. Alvin sighed, washing out the rest of his giggles.

"She's telling the truth!! We can't get out!" Eleanor's face popped into view beside Jeanette's. She was just a frightened and panicked as Jeanette was. Simon and Crista looked back up at the girls, taking there attention away from Alvin. Alvin just shook his head like he had just decided the girls were crazy and he was leaving it at that. Crista scrunched her nose. They now had no problem looking up into the light because the sun was setting and the light had gotten darker. So Simon and Crista now had no need to shade their eyes or squint their eyes.

"Well, did you check all the way around? Maybe there is a gap?" Crista asked, still confused by the basis of the conversation. Jeanette just shook her head.

"There is nothing! We checked all the way around!" Jeanette replied. Crista sighed. Great…first trapped in a hole….now trapped even if they get out of the hole. It's like something didn't want them to leave this area…or something was punishing them for entering this area. But what?

'_A force field? That is scientifically impossible!!' _Simon thought rubbing his chin with his fingers. Alvin grumbled. He turned around angrily and started groping the dirt wall. He was checking for any footholds or roots he could use to climb, even though he had already checked when Simon was unconscious. He scrunched his fingers into the cold dirt, slowly groping all around the bottom of the hole. Suddenly, as Alvin was almost half way around, his hand lurched forward. There was an empty space in the wall. Alvin gasped quietly.

'_I could've sworn I checked all the way around before…there was no hole!!' _Alvin though amazed. He groped around the edges of the hole, to see how big it was. It was still dark and Alvin couldn't see the wall, so he depended on his hands to be his eyes. The hoe seemed to be about 3 feet wide, and maybe 3.5 tall. Alvin leaned back, trying his best to adjust his eyes to see the hole, but it didn't work. Satisfied with the size of the hole, Alvin got on his hands and knees and crawled through the opening of the hole. Alvin could feel dirt fall onto his clothes and on his face. The hole went downward, and got bigger and wider as Alvin crawled deeper.

"Man…Alice in Wonderland deja-vu" Alvin said smirking to himself. His voice echoed down the dark passageway. All Alvin could see was pitch darkness, so he bumped into a few dirt walls as he crawled. After about 7 minuets of crawling the dirt formed to rock, and the cave got big enough for Alvin to stand. Alvin picked himself off the ground with a low grunt. His shoes gripped to the rock floor, helping his stand up. Alvin rubbed some dirt off of his face and peered down the cave. Small lamps that were built into the rock walls followed down deeper into the cave. Alvin's eyes widened. He could finally see himself because of the dim light that the lamps provided. The cave still continued downward, and Alvin could feel the air was getting warmer.

"I got to go tell this to the guys!" Alvin said, a flush of excitement flowing through his body. It was as if he got a whole new burst of energy. He scrambled back through the passageway, back through the way he originally came. Before he knew it his head popped out the passageway's entrance at the bottom of the large hole.

"A-Alvin? Where did you go!?" Crista shouted as she saw his head come out of the dirt wall. She cocked her head curiously.

"And…um what are you doing?" she asked. Alvin smiled sheepishly. Crista's comment caught Simon's attention and he turned around to look at them.

"It's amazing!! There's this tunnel, then a cave, then these lamps!!" Alvin said giddily, out of breath from crawling back so fast. Crista looked at Alvin as if he was an experiment for artificial stupidity.

"A…tunnel?" Crista repeated Alvin's words more slowly. Alvin nodded, "yeah! It's got light on the wall so you can see, and it's tall enough so you can stand up!" Alvin explained. Alvin didn't say another word, and he disappeared through the hole again. Crista stared at the hole. Simon glanced at her.

"You want to go in too…don't you" Simon said simply pointing at the small passageway. Crista turned and gave him a sly smile.

"You know me too well Si" she said. She crouched down and felt for the hole, making sure it was where she thought it was. Then with a quick wave of her hand she disappeared into the darkness of the small tunnel. Simon moaned in annoyance.

"What is it Simon? Wait!! Where did the others go!!" Theodore called down. It had seemed he had moved from his comfy spot on the grass, and moved closer to the hole's opening. Simon looked up lazily at his younger sibling.

"The others found a tunnel and went in, maybe it leads to a way out…do you guys want to come?" Simon called up. Theodore looked behind himself and disappeared from Simon's view. Simon couldn't hear exactly what they were saying, but he heard muffled sounds of speaking. They spoke for about 5 minuets before Theodore's head popped into Simon's view again.

"I-it's not dark is it?" Theodore asked in a shaky voice. Simon rolled his eyes.

"Yes Teddy o'l pal, its dark…now are you coming down or not?" Simon asked folding his arms; he didn't want Alvin and Crista to get too far ahead before they got lost or something. Eleanor's head popped up behind Theodore's.

"Never mind Theodore, we're coming down!" she called, waving to show her agreement. Simon sighed and nodded his head.

"Okay. Into the mysterious, dark, unknown, we might die down here, tunnel we go…"

**AN: yaaayy! They are finally leaving the hole!! Sorry the whole chapter was just them being stuck in the hole, but I thought of things to keep adding whilst they where down there. Anyway this chapter is longer than the other one so yaaaay!! I hoped you like it, more exciting things will happen next chapter! Promise! So don't stop reading okies!! Just so you know, this story is probably going to be pretty long, so hold on to your hats of your more of a short story person. Also I wanted to make this story as detailed as possibly so I could paint pretty pictures in your head of what's going on. My old stories got boring because there wasn't enough description. Anyway, I will have some drawing I drew of scenes in the story so far up on my account on soon. I'm sorry for the wait! Please R&R!!**

**Simon: I have a question…why is your account name 'Simonismymunk'?**

**Simonismymunk: because you're my favourite :3**

**Alvin: WHAT! Why am I not your favourite! I'm the 'awesomest' one! I'm the best one!!**

**Simonismymunk: …but Simon is my favourite :3**

**Simon: yes! Mr. Heartthrob is back!!**

**Alvin: NOOOO!! Not that again!! TToTT**


	3. Amperia, the Great White City

**AN: here is the third chapter; it was updated a little sooner than I expected. This is the chapter where they finally leave the dirty dark hole, and find something new!! Yayyyy!! There is going to be a lot of talking in this chapter too…sooo yeah… I hope you like it!!**

**Disclaimer: Alvin and the Chipmunks, the Chipettes © Ross Bagdasarian, Jr.**

**Crista Micheals, Queen Sapphire and other related characters © Simonismymunk**

The Warriors: Travel Through Time

Ch. 3: Amperia, the Great White City

Theodore moaned again for the fifth time in an hour. His head hung low and his arms dangled at his sides like dead fish. Theodore's feet were like 100 pound weights that dragged slowly across the rocky floor of the dimly lit cave. Brittany, who was walking more up ahead spun around, her ponytail whipping Alvin in the back of the head. Brittany scrunched up her face in pure annoyance.

"Theodore! If you start complaining one more time I swear!!…" she started and smashed her crunched fist into the palm of her other hand. Theodore yelped and hid behind Eleanor. Eleanor just shook her head, not bothering to comment on Theodore's actions. The seven tired Chipmunk/ettes had been walking down hill for about an hour and a half. The cave just kept creeping downward. The lamps were the only light source provided; they lit the tunnel in an eerie sort of way. The lamps would create shadows on the wall, and with a tired brain your imagination could think up anything after seeing these dark shapes. Alvin had discovered the tunnel, and the group started walking down in it in hopes of finding a way out of the force field they had been trapped in earlier. But so far, nothing but endless cave lay out in front of them. Simon wiped the accumulating sweat off of his forehead. The air just kept getting warmer as they walked deeper into the cave. Jeanette glanced at all of her friends faces. She smiled happily.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I keep getting these waves of energy in me!" Jeanette sang happily. Everyone turned and glared at her, which made Jeanette blush and cover her mouth so she didn't say anything more.

"Is it me, or does this tunnel just keep going downward?" Crista asked. Her exhaustion showed in her voice and her face. Her once curly bangs were matted down and stuck to the sides of her face. Theodore was still walking behind Eleanor; he was the last one in the little traveling line. Theodore frowned.

"Maybe we should just go back…" he said looking ahead at the others hopefully. Alvin, who was in front, glanced back at his youngest brother.

"Are you crazy!! This tunnel has got to lead to something really cool! Like treasure or a secret hideaway!!" Alvin said getting pumped up once more. Theodore's shoulders dropped and he looked back down at his tired feet.

"You still have the mind of a ten-year-old, Alvin" Brittany said, she smirked at Alvin after her remark. Alvin turned and glared at her, but did not comment back. Instead he just huffed and tried walking faster to get away from her.

"Theodore has a point Alvin" said Simon, "Dave will be getting worried by now". Simon was getting tired as well. Crista, who was walking in front of him, turned around.

"If you forgot, we can't go back!" Crista snapped. She was clearly aggravated and wanted something cool to happen. Simon could read her like a book. She was almost the same as Alvin; she had the same sense of adventure as Alvin did. This sort of Confused Simon, because Alvin always got on his nerves when he acted like this. But with Crista, Simon just thought it was cute when she acted like that. Simon's feelings for her grew everyday, which bothered Simon. He really wanted to forget about her. She had a Boyfriend and Simon thought he would never be able to catch up. Simon gazed down at his shoes when he thought about this.

Suddenly, Alvin stopped walking. Since everybody's brains were already half dead from exhaustion, Brittany bumped into Alvin's back, which caused a domino effect all the way down to Theodore. Countless grunts and bumps could be heard, as everybody collided with the person in front of them. Brittany shoved herself away from Alvin which caused Crista to stumble backwards and bump back in to Simon. Brittany growled and grabbed Alvin's collar, spinning him around so he was nose-to-nose with her.

"Gosh Alvin!! Why in the hell did you stop so suddenly! I'm already moody enough! You don't have to go making it worse!!" Brittany snarled in Alvin's face. Alvin's pupils shrunk to pin points and he gulped, laughing nervously. Brittany gave him one last death glare before letting him go.

"What is it Alvin? Why did you stop?" Crista asked rubbing her eyes. Alvin clasped his hands behind his back and laughed nervously. He swiveled his foot in the ground and smiled innocently. Brittany raised an eyebrow, and everyone looked at him suspiciously.

"Ohh…nothing really…it's just…a dead end" Alvin said laughing after to make it seem like a joke. But before anyone, especially Brittany, could say anything a low rumble sounded trough the tunnel. Everybody gasped in fear. The rumbles seemed like they were moving the whole tunnel. The floor underneath them shook, which cause Jeanette to fall backwards. She yelped slightly as she landed on the hard rock. Suddenly, the rumbling got louder and the shaking got more violent, causing more of the frightened teens to fall over. Then a hole in the ceiling of the cave, just behind Theodore, opened up. Theodore gasped.

"I-is that a way out?" He asked Eleanor, his voice was shaky from the occurring rumbles in the ground bellow their feet. Just before Eleanor was about to answer a huge rock wall came out through the hole and slammed down just and inch or two from Theodore's shoe. Theodore's eyes widened and rolled back. He almost fainted but Eleanor quickly caught him and slapped his face to wake him up. The rumbles stopped immediately as the wall slammed down into the cold, hard rock. The seven friends went quiet. Brittany clung to Alvin's jersey, and Crista and Jeanette hugged each other in fear. They were trapped again…in a small rock box. The only light source was a single lamp embedded into the rock wall on the left side of the room. It wasn't a very good light because it kept flickering on and off. When the lamp was on, it only dimly lit the teenager's faces. The room stayed quiet except for the low echoes of the wall being slammed down, and the noises the lamp made as it flickered on and off. Everyone was still, completely shocked at what had just happened. Theodore, who had regained consciousness, felt like his skin had jumped off of his body for a moment. Brittany let go of Alvin's shirt so she could look at Alvin properly.

"ALLVIINN!!" Brittany screamed, her face was flushed red with anger and her tiny hands were crunched into fists. Alvin glared at her.

"What did **I **do!!" Alvin argued back.

"You're the one who fell down the hole in the **first place**!!"

"So!?"

"So it's **your** fault we're trapped!!"

"No it's not!!"

"Yes it is! Now **fix it**!!"

"How!!"

"I dunno just **FIX IT**!!"

Theodore stared hopelessly at the enraged couple; he was still shaking a bit. Nobody said a word whilst the two were fighting. They didn't know **what **to say…they just cringed at the thought of Alvin or Brittany yelling at them, and getting them dragged into the fight.

"I wish we were back at home" Eleanor sobbed into her hands, finally breaking down into tears. Theodore put his arm around her shoulders and hugged her sympathetically. He kissed her lightly on her forehead and nuzzled his face beside hers.

"Me too…" Theodore mumbled. Crista moaned and fell to her knees. Simon jumped back at her sudden fall.

"augghh!! I'm so tired and I'm dirty and hungry!!" She whined, her arms stood limply at her sides and her head lifted upwards as if she was yelling at the ceiling. Simon rolled his eyes.

"Complaining won't do anything…much less fix anything" Simon said. He grabbed her arms and lifted her back onto her feet.

"If your tired…why not come in and rest?" a sweet female voice echoed in the small dim, rock room. Everyone gasped and looked around to see were the voice was coming from. There was no other person in the room, yet they could all hear the voice. The voice had a crystal sweet sound to it. It sounded like it would belong to a loving mother, who could sing you to sleep in an instance. The kind of voice that made you smile and urge it to say more. It was soft and silky and sounded sweet in the Chipmunk's and Chipette's ears. Alvin, who was entranced by the voice, quickly shook of the voice's effects and concentrated on finding its source.

"w-who are you!?" Alvin said, he crunched his beige, fur-coated hands into fists, and added a bit of warning to his tone of voice. The voice laughed lightly. Even when the female voice laughed it sounded heavenly. The voice sounded like that of a young adult, but not quite a teenager.

"Just come through the wall in front of you Alvin Seville and you will see for yourself…" the voice urged. The voice echoed once again through everyone's ears. Alvin raised an eyebrow. He backed away from the wall in front of him slightly. Brittany had, once again, begun clutching the back of Alvin's jersey…totally forgetting her anger from just a few minuets ago. Everyone in the small room still stood quit still, and didn't dare speak. The voice sounded soothing…but there was something about it that seemed like if you said, or did something wrong, the voice would lash out with nasty comments. Alvin pouted angrily and pushed out his chest rudely.

"And **why** exactly do you know **my** name!?" Alvin spat. Alvin suspected the voice was coming through the dead-end wall in front of him. So that's the direction he faced, and talked to. Alvin wasn't afraid of the voice; in fact if the voice belonged to the person, or thing, that was putting them through all this trouble, he was ready knock it's brains out. How dare someone toy with **Alvin Seville**! Alvin glared at the wall, trying to seem menacing whilst waiting for the voice to answer.

"I know a lot about you Alvin, I know a lot about all of you. Brittany, Crista, Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Theodore…" the voice said sweetly, naming them off in the order they stood behind Alvin. Everyone gasped at the sounds of their names. Theodore shrunk behind Eleanor somewhat, and Jeanette blushed slightly at the sound of her name. Simon eyeballed the wall in front of Alvin curiously. Where on earth was this voice coming from…what did it want?

"…now, won't you come in?" The voice said. Alvin stared at the wall in front of him suspiciously. He slowly raised his hand; he hesitantly edged it closer to the rock wall. It looked so solid…but could he really walk right through? That's what he was supposed to do according to the voice's instructions.

"Alvin don't do it! That's what she wants!!" Simon hissed angrily. Alvin pulled his arm back quickly after Simon's comment.

"I assure you, this is no trick. I'm sure you don't want to stay in my trap forever, do you?" The voice laughed. Alvin frowned and began to raise his arm again. Simon protested again but Alvin ignored him and kept edging his fingers closer to the wall. He could feel Brittany's grip tighten on his jersey. When Alvin's hand touched the rock wall in front of him, he couldn't feel anything. The wall that used to keep them trapped disappeared immediately after Alvin touched it. As huge wave of light washed over the frightened teenagers and they all backed away from the newly opened entrance. The light was a blinding white and it illuminated the small room in an instance. Alvin shut his eyes and covered his face with his arms for extra protection. Brittany gave a light gasp as the light washed over them. Alvin slowly walked forward, not moving his arms. Brittany was dragged after him, since she was refusing to let go of his shirt. Alvin opened his eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the brightness of the room. The room was circular, and had extremely high dome ceiling. The whole room was made out of some sort of white metal. There was a bright orb that hung from the ceiling. It was massive and white, with detailed carvings of water that crawled around the orb and held it to the ceiling. It provided light and the light bounced off the shiny smooth walls. Four pillars stood at opposite ends. They were attached to the walls and stretched all the way up until they met at a point at the base of the hanging orb. The pillars where carved in the classic Greek style with the dipped groves that traveled vertically up the pillar. The pillars were white as well, but a bit of a darker white than the walls, so there was more contrast between them. On the sides of the room, at opposite ends, were what looked like white elevator doors that were closed. But there was no up-and-down button that you could push. The room was pretty much empty except for a huge white throne that had detailed carvings of different objects and animals that stuck out all over it. The throne had a single light pink cushion on it and sat at the top of a small white staircase. The staircase only had about three steps and was in the shape of a half circle. It protruded from the back of the room, which was the first thing Alvin saw when he opened his eyes. They were standing directly opposite of the throne. The two elevator doors were on either side of the throne. Above the throne was what looked like floating cups. The cups were flat, and small, but still a bit rounded. Inside each cup was a floating pink flower that glowed a yellow glow. The cupped flowers floated above the throne. There where a lot of them too, about 100 floating cups. The room was empty other than that. The frightened Chipmunks and Chipettes walked hesitantly into the large bright room. Alvin slowly removed his arms from over his face and straitened up a bit. Alvin gasped and looked up at the high ceiling. The ceiling must have been about 100 feet high. Soon everyone had filed into the room, covering their eyes from the brightness. It was like being inside all day in the middle of winter, than going outside and seeing the sun bounce off the bright white snow. All of their mouths dropped in amazement. They must have walked down deeper than they thought to walk into a place this large. Once they all had stepped onto the shiny, white metal floor, the opening to the cave shut behind them, and was glossed over with the white walls so they couldn't turn back.

"Great…now we can't get back" Simon cursed, crossing his arms.

"Who wants to go back!? This place is awesome!" Alvin and Crista said at the same time.

"I'm glad you all made it" said the same familiar female voice. One of the elevator doors opened with a quiet "ding" and a magnificent creature walked in. The voice had belonged to a female fox. Though she didn't quite look exactly like a red fox you'd normally see at the zoo, or in the forest. She was much larger, and had a long, sleek body. The fox had long furry legs, with extra tufts of hair at her ankles. She had a long, thin face, with a dark black nose at the end or her muzzle. She had spiky tufts or hair, somewhat, on the top of her head, and she had two long fox ears that looked like they had tiny bells attached at the tips. Instead of one tail, she had five big bushy tails. They had at least 3 green glass orbs that floated around each tail. The fox's fur was a light brown color. She had pink fur on her underbelly that stretched up under her neck and at the bottom of her jaw. She had pink fur at the tip if the tufts of hair on her head, and at the tips of her ears, and tails. The last thing Alvin saw was a shiny diamond tiara on top of the fox's head. The tiara was simple, yet elegant. It wasn't littered with diamonds, but had just the right amount.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes stared at her, wide-eyed. Crista's mouth hung down. It's like her eyes were glued onto the beautiful fox. The fox trotted over to the throne on all four of her dainty paws. She laughed slightly as she walked.

"You seem surprised to see a talking fox" The fox said in a cheery tone. She walked up the stars and hopped onto the throne. She licked her paw and sat down on the pink cushion. It seemed like she made no sound when she walked, like she was walking on air.

Alvin shook his head to get rid of his amazement.

"Well, yeah…I mean you're a fox…and you're talking…" Alvin said trying to be blunt. The fox smiled warmly at Alvin.

"Well, I've never seen a talking chipmunk" she said happily. Alvin raised an eyebrow at her remark.

"Touché" Alvin said nodding and putting his hands on his hips. Simon walked up beside Alvin so he could make himself visible.

"May I ask, who are you? And why did you bring us here?" Simon asked politely. His eyes were clouded in confusion and seeking answers. All of the seven friends were pretty confused, and were wondering where were they? And why are they here? They all seemed quiet and had a nervous air around them. The fox smiled warmly.

"My name is Queen Sapphire; I am Queen of Amperia, the Great White City." The fox explained. "You are now in a world called Htrea; this is a world that has been hidden in the center of the Earth for centuries. The Earth was created by three powerful mortals, Hepsiba Hemrald, who bore the power of Light, Donald Jem, who bore the power of Darkness. Janiece (pronounced Jan-niece) Bertrulius, who bore the power of Fire, and Nerfrund Kalusant, who bore the power of Water. They created four powerful Jems, they sealed all of their powers in these Jems. Once they died, the Jems created a whole new world were everyone living in it was blessed with a power of some sort. Over the years, powers have been evolving to different varieties. For instance, my power is the power of Shape, which allows me to turn into any kind of animal or object I want. The Jems carved through the inside of the Earth creating lakes, oceans, islands, and cotenants. There are many kinds of creatures that live here, many you may have never seen before." The fox explained. The seven friends listened intently to Queen Sapphire's story.

"What is the source of all these powers? And where did the people of this land come from?" Jeanette asked curiously. The Queen took a breath, obviously ready to do a lot more explaining.

"The sources of all the powers blessed on Htrae's being are all controlled by the four Jems our gods left over after they died. The animals and creatures that live here are originally all born from the offspring of our four gods, Hepsiba, Donald, Janiece, and Nerfrund. We believe we were made by them, and our shapes and species have evolved throughout the years. The only reason our lives down here have become more evolved than those up on Earth, is because after a terrible accident which happened more than 40,000,000,000,000,005 years ago, the times between the two worlds has changed. The World of Htrae started the same time as Earth did, but since that accident, the time here travels much, much faster. This world is Called Htrae because it is the backwards form of Earth, which is the surface world. Earth, in our language, means upstairs world, and Htrae means downstairs world. No one of our kind has ever dared go up to the surface world; your air is like poison to us. We have a different kind of air we breathe down here, but you seven should be fine with this kind of air, because of course, you were all born here." Queen Sapphire grinned slyly at her last comment. Everyone's eyes widened in shock. Simon was about to say something, but he stuttered on his words, not able to pronounce them properly because of his shock. Alvin just burst out laughing.

"Oh please! We were born on Earth! I mean, that's where we live! How could we have been born here?" Alvin spat, still hiding back some giggles. Theodore had sat down, not wanting to stand during all the explaining. He looked down sadly at his shoes.

"So…we aren't in the same place that Dave is?" he mumbled. Eleanor was sat down next to him. She looked just as heart fallen as he did. The Queen shook her head at Alvin's comment.

"I'm afraid not. Let me explain why you are here…" The Queen started. Simon straightened up, wanting to hear this part the most.

"Because we have four Jems, their powers rule over our world, and the upstairs world. Sometimes, the power of one Jem goes overboard and starts moving the balance. The worlds must always stay in balance or catastrophe will happen. Every time this happens, seven warriors are chosen, because that is how many offspring the four gods first produced before they died. The seven warriors are meant to restore the balance and set both worlds at peace again." The Queen said a bit sadly. Alvin raised an eyebrow. He turned around to face his friends and did a quick head count. His eyes widened when he finished.

"So…we're the seven warriors?" Alvin asked turning around to face the Queen. She nodded her head slowly. Everyone gasped lightly.

"b-but! I can't fight or anything!! Aren't we gonna hafta face bad guys and stuff?" Theodore said worriedly. The Queen nodded her head once more. Theodore's pupils shrunk. Everyone started fretting worriedly. Jeanette looked as if she was about to cry. The Queen cleared her voice to get the teenager's attention. Finally they calmed down and the Queen continued her explanations.

"The Jem that has overflowed in power is the Jem of Darkness. You seven have been chosen to be the Great Warriors ever since you were small babies" The Queen continued. Alvin smirked.

"Great? Wow, I think I'm gonna like this savin-the-world business!" Alvin said concededly. His mood changed drastically in the last few seconds. Brittany glared at him.

"You seven were transported to the surface world immediately after you were born, for your own protection. We placed you with mothers and fathers of your own kind. But obviously you've been growing up with human parents" Queen Sapphire said, noting their clothing. "You obviously were born here, because on Earth, normal chipmunks don't talk, and don't grow to the size of humans. We were not expecting you to grow up with human parents. Also, your singing careers were out of the blue, not saying my people don't like your singing. Your two bands, soon to be three, have been number one down here" the Queen chuckled, noting on Crista's future CD, and hopefully good singing career. Alvin gaped.

"You mean we're popular down here too??" Alvin gasped. Everyone else looked shocked as well. Who knew they were popular in a world they never even knew about? The Queen nodded, laughing quietly.

"But, how are we supposed to defeat the Darkness?" Brittany asked, her hands were on her hips, yet she looked a little nervous. This was not normal for an ego as big as hers. The Queen smiled.

"Since you seven are naturally of Htrae blood, you all have powers that have been blessed on you. Usually you receive your powers as a baby, but since you left this world abruptly, you haven't been blessed with them yet" The Queen said happily. She flicked her tails around behind her; the green orbs zoomed around the tails. Crista almost burst out in song.

"We get powers!!" she asked giddily. The Queen nodded. Crista stretched her hands up and squealed happily. This was so awesome! Getting your own powers! Ruling the world with an awesome super power!! Would they become superheros or something!? Crista was too excited to think about the details. She was just thrilled she was getting powers. Everyone seemed excited and danced around happily. Simon was still bewildered by what was happening. Scientifically none of this should exist! Jeanette and Eleanor were gushing about it excitedly and Brittany and Alvin had broken out in argue about whose power was going to be more powerful. The Queen watched happily as the seven Chipmunks and Chipettes cheered. Their moods sure could change with just a handful of words. The Queen cleared her throat again to get the teenager's attention. It took a minuet for them to calm down, but they eventually stooped talking.

"now, most of the citizens in this world have started using their powers since they were small kids, but you, you have missed many years of practicing, which means intense training shall be given to you to bring your powers to the height of their abilities. Also, this is very important, do not worry about your parents worrying about you, you could spend years here, maybe even 100 years, and still only a minuet will have passed in the upstairs world. Like I said before, the times are different between both worlds." The queen continued explaining. Theodore perked up a bit, glad at the fact that Dave wouldn't be worried about them. Simon rubbed his chin with his beige fingers.

"Sooo…you were the one that created the hole, and the force field, and the room we were trapped in?" Simon asked pointing an accusing finger at the Queen. The Queen nodded sadly.

"Yes, we were desperate for you Warriors to come, so when you came close to one of the entrances to our world, I kept trying to keep you all there. Thank you Alvin, for falling into the entrance, the world of Htrae is indebted to you" the Queen thanked Alvin, bowing lightly. Alvin blushed. He turned around and smirked at Brittany. Brittany flushed red in embarrassment, for she was the one who got angry at Alvin for falling in the hole. She was SO going to get him back for this. Crista waved her arms back and forth, unable to hide her excitement. She was swaying back and forth on her feet. The Queen barked lowly and soon two guards, dressed in very weird clothing came through one of the elevator doors. The Queen looked back over to the group.

"now, it might be awhile before we can begin the ceremony for your blessings, please let these kind men take you to your rooms so you can rest up before the ceremony starts. I must leave now, I am a Queen and I have duties I have to uphold, Good Bye young Warriors" the Queen said. And with that, the Queen hopped off of the throne and silently walked off through the elevator doors that the guards did not come through. The guards turned toward the group, who stared at them curiously.

"come with us Warriors, we will take you to your quarters" The Guards said in union, they had low, demanding voices, and the Chipmunks and Chipettes listed to them, not giving it a second thought.

* * *

Crista plopped down onto the unbelievably squishy white mattress. The girls and the boys both had separate floors. The girls would all sleep in one room, and the boys in another. The girl's room looked exactly like on old English style room, with drapes over the king sized beds, and frills, and tassels everywhere. The room was still completely white, except for the four bed's sheets. Crista's bed was a large king sized bed, with light yellow drapes tied to the poles at all four points in the bed. The sheets were a light yellow and there were also tones of squishy yellow pillows that were decorated will fine woven flowers and curls. Brittany's bed was the exact same as Crista's, but instead of yellow curtains, sheets, and pillows, Brittany's were pink. It was the same with Eleanor and Jeanette's beds. Only that Jeanette's was purple, and Eleanor's was turquoise. The room was large, and the girls also had their own dressers, with big mirrors. Each of the dressers had their names in scripted on them with curly letters, and was made of wood that was stained in their colors. The room had a large bay window, with a little seat underneath. The seat was also covered with fluffy pillows. See-through white curtains draped down the sides of the window, and the sunlight…or what looked like sunlight came shining through. Jeanette had asked one of the guards that escorted them here, how they got their sunlight. The Guard had replied to them that a floating orb floated in the middle of the world, and provided the sunlight. It was turned off when it was night time. So the entire world would have day and night at the same time.

The carpet in the girls' room was soft and felt warm on your feet. It was white, as well as the walls. There was also an enormous closet that the girls could have a party in if they wanted…but they had nothing to put in it clothes wise. There was also a large bathroom, with a huge Jacuzzi tub that could fit all four girls. The tub was filled with water and had flowers floating on the surface. Different colored lights illuminated the water to have a rainbow effect. A huge shower that looked like it could fit 10 people sat in the corner in a quarter circle shape. There were four marble sinks that had waterfall like taps. So when the water came out, it looked like a waterfall. The floors were heated so your feet got warmed up after having a shower or bath. Four mirrors hung above each sink and had real flowers curling all around them. The last thing they had in the room was a large 4 mirror stand. The kind of mirrors that go in a half circle so you can see all around you. The mirror had a small step stool, which Brittany had been posing on for the last half hour.

"This place is sooo amazing!" Eleanor said, she was sat in the middle of her bed. Eleanor's face was a bit flushed, she had taken a shower and her hair was all matted down to the sides of her face. She was brushing through her hair with a fancy comb she found in her dresser. Eleanor wore a small turquoise towel around her neck to catch all the water droplets falling from her wet hair. All of the girls had their own personalized towels, with their colors and names printed on them. Crista lay on her stomach in the middle of her bed, which was directly across from Eleanor's. Crista was quietly humming to herself will kicking her feet back and forth. She had requested for a piece of paper and a pencil, and was busy sketching people she had seen in the city. Jeanette was reading an old book she found tucked away in the massive closet. It looked old and worn out, and in scripted in gold letters it read 'History of Amperia'. Jeanette smiled cheerfully to herself while she flipped through its old pages. She was snuggled in the pile of purple pillows on her bed, which was beside Crista's.

"I know! I've got so many new things I want to draw now! This place is so inspiring!" Crista gushed happily, grabbing a clean sheet of paper. She had a small pile of clean paper beside her.

"Do you really think this is all real though?" Jeanette mumbled looking up from her book. She peeked over at Eleanor, who turned to look at her.

"Well… I dunno, this place seems pretty believable to me. It's so peaceful and relaxing" Eleanor said sighing heavenly after she finished speaking. Jeanette frowned.

"Exactly! This place doesn't seem like it's in trouble at all!" Jeanette said. She folded the corner of the page she was on and closed the book. Jeanette crawled to the edge of her bed and hopped off, almost slipping on her feet when she landed. Eleanor looked curiously at her older sister.

"But…what are we doing here then? If we really are the Warriors…" Eleanor said trailing off at the end. Crista looked up at her chubby and confused friend.

"Well…the Queen did say that we needed to get our powers, and then practice with then for a bit so we can get stronger. Maybe she brought us here earlier so she could do just that" Crista shrugged. Crista didn't really seem worried about it at the moment.

"Well…the only thing **I'M** worried about, is getting a better power than Alvin!" Brittany said concededly. She was twirling her dirty skirt around in the mirror. Brittany frowned at her dirty clothes.

"Damn that stupid Alvin! Just look at my beautiful clothes! Walking down that stupid tunnel really got them looking like rags!!" Brittany whined. She hopped off of the stool she was posing on and gazed down at her clothes. Eleanor rolled her eyes.

"Brittany! We all have dirty clothes, we know how you feel, just calm down", Eleanor said, she had finished brushing her hair and started tying it back up into pigtails, her hair was still damp though. Jeanette walked over to the bay window and sat down on the bench.

"Jeez girl...I thought you **liked** Alvin?" Crista said sarcastically looking up from her sketches to smirk at Brittany. Brittany rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I do…but I can't help it if I just have to be better than him! I mean, guys always take the big-and-tough roll in the relationship! I am a girl who wants to feel that power too!" Brittany explained waving her arms around to emphasize her point. Crista laughed.

"You go girl!" Crista chuckled. She turned back to her drawings and started sketching slowly, still smiling to herself from Brittany's response.

"I wonder when the ceremony is going to start…I'm so nervous!" Jeanette said over at the bay window. The light shawn on her back, creating a slight shadow over her face, and the front of her body. Eleanor smiled warmly.

"Don't worry! I bet we'll all get great powers, and we'll learn how to master them perfectly!" Eleanor said.

"Man, I hope I get something cool, like laser beams, or be able to create a storm, like that girl from X-Men!" Crista said, she began drawing herself, and what it would look like if she had the powers she was thinking of. Brittany snorted.

"You read X-Men!? That's a comic for boys!" Brittany laughed flipping her ponytail. "I bet you anything I'm going to get the power of Beauty, or Strength!" Brittany scoffed. Crista frowned.** (AN: since the first X-Men movie came out in 2000, I couldn't reference to that. The comic has been out for 30 years, so I just made Crista reference to that instead.) **

"Yeah! Yeah! Keep talking, someday you might say something intelligent" Crista said flatly, she was annoyed at Brittany's comment about X-Men. Brittany glared at her. Eleanor sighed in annoyance.

"Well I hope I have something nice! Liiiike, flying or morphing, like the Queen!" Eleanor said, tapping her chin with one of her small fingers. Jeanette sighed.

"I just hope I don't get something scary…like the power of Darkness" Jeanette mumbled. Eleanor frowned and pushed her self off of her bed. She walked over to her sister and sat beside her on the bench.

"Is that what you're nervous about?" Eleanor asked, putting a hand on her sister's shoulder. Jeanette nodded slightly. Crista bit her lip as she watched her friends.

"Well, I'm sure you won't get that power! I mean, I'm guessing the power you receive has to do with your personality or something, and you're defiantly not Darkness! Even if it's not to do with your personality, you won't get the power of Darkness, so you can fight Darkness! Right?" Crista said encouragingly. She got up off of her stomach and sat cross-legged on her bed. Jeanette looked up and smiled. Eleanor gave her a small hug. Brittany huffed and sat down on the small, tasseled stool in front of her large dresser. Brittany opened the drawer in front of her a pulled out a similar brush to the one Eleanor was using. Brittany took out her ponytail and began sweeping the brush over her hair.

"I'm going for a shower!" Brittany huffed; she put down the brush and hopped off of the stool. Brittany walked over to the bathroom door and locked the door behind her. Crista sighed as the faint sounds of water turning on echoed throughout the grand bedroom. Crista stacked up her drawings in a small pile and hopped off the bed.

"Jeanette you can have the shower next okay? I'll go after" Crista said. Jeanette nodded. Jeanette leaned back into the pillows on the bench and gazed outside. The city was beautiful. The grandest place you could ever imagine to be. White birds flew in groups in circles all around the tall white buildings. The building looked old, but still elegant and futuristic. Flying cars zoomed by, and people and animals of all different shapes and sizes walked the streets. The Chipmunks and Chipettes were in a building right in front of the market. So when Jeanette looked down, she could see fancy white tents with people selling all sorts of magic and goods. The girls had a room on the top floor, were the boy's room was below them. Crista wondered what the boy's room looked like. The girl's room obviously was personally made for them. Even the beds, and towels and dressers, and the bathroom were all custom made for them. The boys probably had an elegant room custom made for them too.

"What kind of power do you want Jeanette?" Crista asked, she walked over to the two sisters who were still sat on the bench. Jeanette looked away from the window. Jeanette shrugged.

"I don't really know. I guess I'll be happy with whatever I receive" Jeanette said. Suddenly the sound of water running turned off and a few minuets later Brittany came out with a towel around herself. She was carrying her clothes and her hair was tied up in a messy bun, using the hair elastic she usually used for her ponytail. Jeanette slid off the bench and walked over into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Brittany sat down at her dresser. She had and extra towel with her and she started rubbing her hair with it. Crista looked over at Eleanor.

"Can you believe this is really happening?" Crista squealed. Eleanor smiled.

"I know! This feels like something out of a fantasy! Princess-like bedrooms..." Eleanor began.

"Getting super powers!" Crista added.

"And saving the world..!" Eleanor cheered at first. But soon her face fell. "Do you really think we can do that? Save the world I mean?" Eleanor asked quietly. Crista shrugged.

"Might as well give it a shot, I mean what do we have to lose?" Crista said twirling her hair.

"Umm our lives?" Eleanor said sarcastically. Crista smiled awkwardly. Eleanor's shoulders drooped. "What if…we die? I mean we're putting our lives at risk aren't we?" Eleanor said sadly. Crista frowned.

"Don't worry. We're girls! Were stronger than anything! We can do this" Crista said encouragingly. Eleanor smiled weakly. Crista straightened up her back. "Come on! Let me braid your pigtails" Crista offered sliding off of the bench, then sitting back on behind Eleanor. Eleanor perked up. She loved the feeling of people playing with her hair. Theodore used to do it all the time when she was feeling down. Eleanor closed her eyes as Crista took out her pigtails.

Suddenly, a loud knocking came from the front door of the room. The doors were French doors, and were made of white wood, and had beautiful carvings on them. Crista dn Eleanor looked up at the door, surprised. Crista let go of Eleanor's hair and walked over to the door. She opened it a crack and poked her head through.

"Yes?" she answered. Two female guards stood in the entryway. They bowed deeply once Crista showed her face.

"the Queen is ready for you know. The Ceremony shall begin once everyone arrives in the ceremony hall" The Guards said. Crista still kept the door wide enough so only her head could fit through. Crista smiled.

"Sure! Will you tell her highness that we'll just be awhile longer? Some of us still haven't uhhhh…freshened up" Crista said nervously, talking about the fact that she hadn't had a good shower yet. Jeanette still hadn't gotten out of the shower yet, and Brittany was still only wearing a towel. The guards nodded and walked off down the hall. Crista closed the door behind her. Eleanor and Brittany looked over at her.

"Umm…the ceremony will begin soon…but I told them we still might be awhile…cause were all not ready yet" Crista informed. Brittany nodded and Eleanor smiled happily. Crista smiled nervously as she walked back over to Eleanor.

'_Super powers here we come…'_

**AN: so there is the third chapter!! Yay!! A lot more happened in this chapter, like the revealing of Amperia and why the Chipmunks and Chipettes are there. Also if some of you don't know, I stole the word Ampere, from Amperia, from a phrase in Science. Ampere is the scientific word that is used to measure electric current, like this current has 100amps (I think :P). aughh!! I knew grade 9 science would come back to haunt me!! blagh! Anyway, the next chapter is coming up!! Yay they get their powers!!...crap I hope I didn't just ruin it for you :P aneeway! See ya! R&R PLEASE!! Me likies reviews!!**

**Alvin: hey! Where we WE in the last part of this chapter!!**

**BumperSticker: ummm quietly pondering in your own magical, fancy room?**

**Alvin: !! But I wanted to make an appearance!! This story is about me after all!!**

**BumperSticker: actually it depends on what's happening in the chapter who the main character is in that point of the story. All of you are the main characters, but for instance in Chapter two, Simon was more the main character because he was the one explaining things, or things were happing through his eyes most of the time.**

**Alvin: …**

**BumperSticker: exactly :)**

**PS: I changed my account name to BumperSticker, in case you haven't noticed**


	4. The Warrior's Blessings

**AN: sorry, this chapter was updated a little slower than the others. I just started doing an LIT program for a summer camp, so my weekdays are off-limits to writing because I'm so exhausted by the end of the day. This only leaves weekends for me to write. I'll try and update every Sunday. I'm sorry if you were waiting for this chapter. Yay they finally get their powers!! Weeee.**

**Disclaimer: Alvin and the Chipmunks, the Chipettes © Ross Bagdasarian, Jr.**

**Crista Michaels, Queen Sapphire, and other related characters © BumperSticker**

The Warriors: Travel Through Time

Ch. 4: The Warrior's Blessings

Crista stared down the long, dark, eerie hallway. The hallway had white walls and tall pointed ceilings, but there were no windows so the hallway was lacking light. Pillars crept up the sides of the hall, every 10 meters or so apart. The girls had been reunited with the boys when they had finished getting refreshed in their rooms. The guards had led them into a floating car, which resembled a long limousine. They zoomed past all sorts of buildings. They traveled so fast, none of the 7 friends had a chance to look at the scenery properly. After about a 10 minuet drive, the car had stopped and they were taken into a large, governmental looking building. The building was made of white marble and resembled a Greek temple. The guards led them through and soon, they were walking down the large hallway. None of the seven Chipmunks and Chipettes spoke, not sure if they should. They just obediently followed the guards that led them deeper down the hallway.

"So Alvin, what did your room look like?" Brittany scoffed. Everyone jumped slightly at her sudden break in the silence. Alvin cocked his head, confused by her question.

"It looked the exact same as our room back home…didn't yours look the same?" Alvin asked, still confused. Brittany burst out laughing. Even Crista couldn't hold back some giggles. Alvin pouted angrily, seriously confused by the girl's laughter. Simon and Theodore just glanced at each other like Brittany and Crista were nuts.

"No! We got the most luxurious room ever! Complete with king-sized beds, large (heated) bathroom, and a closet that can fit like, 20 people!" Crista explained laughing. Brittany just sighed loudly, shaking off the rest of her laughter. Alvin's mouth dropped.

"That is SO not fair!! Why should you guys get the good room!?" Alvin spat angrily. Brittany shrugged.

"Maybe it's just a sign that girls are appreciated more" Brittany said rolling her eyes whilst grinning from ear to ear. Alvin snorted.

"Yeah right" he said, like Brittany's idea was the most ridiculous thing ever. Brittany and Crista both glared at him. Suddenly the guards stopped walking. They were at the end of the hallway. They all stood in front of huge double doors. The doors stretched all the way up to the ceiling, and were as wide as the hallway. The doors were very large, and menacing. They looked to be made out of a dark wood. Two large golden handles, in the shape of rings, hung down from the center of the doors. The guards stood opposite from each other and pulled on the two large, circular handles. The doors opened slowly. The loud creaking nose that the old doors left echoed all the way down the hallway. The seven friends stared wide-eyed at what lay beyond the doors. The room was dark; there was a glowing orb that floated in the middle of the room, which provided a dim light. Seven figures stood cloaked in black stood at the back of the room. The room was circular, like the throne room had been, but wasn't as big as the throne room. The seven figures had dark hoods covering their faces, and each held a different colored orb, that floated, and glowed in their hands. The light that the large orb created shadows that danced over the figure's dark robes. In the middle of the room, just below the large floating orb, stood a beautiful woman. She was dressed in the same outfit as the other seven figures, but her hood was down. She had pale skin, and barley wore any make-up. She had long light-brown hair that flowed like a soft river down her back. Five fluffy fox tails poked out at the bottom of her robe. She had sky blue eyes and had a small diamond tiara on her head. Theodore gasped when he saw her.

"Queen Sapphire?" Theodore asked the lady. She did resemble the Queen a lot…but…she was not a fox. The woman smiled a beautiful smile. She nodded her head once.

"I told you once before, I hold the power of Shape…I can morph into anything I want" the woman, now known as Queen Sapphire, said kindly. She had the same sweet voice the Chipmunks and Chipettes had heard before. They relaxed a little bit, finally being with someone they recognized. Dark shadows danced across her face as well. The Queen was standing on a small rounded staircase, with only three steps. The seven figures stood behind her, lined up against the dark walls. The Queen raised her hand and beckoned them to come in. Alvin was the first to walk in; Brittany quickly scooted up beside him. Soon everyone else hesitantly followed after. They all didn't speak. They were too awed by what was happening. Queen Sapphire closed her eyes and raised both of her arms in front of her.

"May the seven chosen Warriors please stand on their royal plates," the Queen said, in more of a demanding voice rather than a question. Alvin looked at the floor and noticed a small circle carved into the stone floor. He pointed it out to Brittany and she stepped forward. The others caught on and soon found six other carved circles. They each stood on one circle and gazed up at the Queen once they were placed. They stood opposite of the seven figures. They were lined up against the wall. The Queen still stood in the middle of the room. The Queen took in a light breath before she started talking.

"The Seven Warriors have come once again, O lords," The Queen started. "With the power of Darkness, Light, Fire, and Water…I, Queen Sapphire, 1378th Ruler of Htrae, begin the Ceremony of Blessings…" Queen Sapphire stood still for a moment. She opened her eyes and dropped her hands to her sides.

"Whew, now that's over and done with, now for the blessings!" she said excitedly. Simon raised an eyebrow at her sudden change in mood. Crista glanced at Jeanette and smiled crookedly, Jeanette smiled back. The Queen smiled happily at all of them.

"Now, what is going to happen is I will call your name, and you will come forth to me, and I will bless you with your heavenly power? Got it?" She said. Glancing at all of their seven faces. The seven friends nodded lightly, still a little nervous. The Queen straightened up and looked behind her at the seven figures, which looked like seven men. She winked at them once and turned back around to face the Chipmunks and Chipettes. She cleared her throat and breathed in deep, ready to call the first name.

"Michaels, Crista" she called, in a low voice, Crista flinched and squeaked slightly as her name was called first. Simon, who was beside her, glanced over at her nervous face.

"Go!" he whispered. Crista looked at him and nervously walked forward. As soon as she left the small circle she was standing on, it glowed white. Crista entwined her fingers nervously. All of her friends watched her intently as she walked up to the Queen. Crista could feel a nervous sweat forming on her forehead. He hummed quietly to herself to calm down. Queen Sapphire must have heard her humming, because she chuckled silently as Crista walked closer. Crista climbed up the stairs until she stood in front of the Queen. Queen Sapphire smiled warmly down at her. What Crista didn't notice was whilst she was walking, one of the seven men dressed in the dark cloak walked up behind the Queen as well. The Queen raised her open palm out beside her and the cloaked man placed a red orb in her hand. It sort of just floated slightly above her palm. The orb glowed red and was about the size of a bottle cap. Crista stared at the orb eagerly.

"I bless you with the power of the Phoenix" the Queen said lightly. She brought the orb in front of her and pushed it forward to Crista. Crista jumped slightly and raised her hands. The Queen dropped the small orb into Crista's cupped hands. It was a strange feeling. The orb wasn't touching her, but it felt very warm on her skin, like it was giving off heat waves.

"The power of the Phoenix is one step higher than the power of Fire. It will allow you to create fire, control fire, and fly as gracefully as a Phoenix" the Queen explained. The Queen gave Crista a look as if to say she was to go back to her plate. Crista blushed and bowed deeply. She practically jumped off the staircase and scooted back over to the glowing circle she once stood on. The circle kept glowing white even when she walked back onto it. Simon gazed at the small red orb, still floating in Crista's cupped hands.

"Seville, Alvin" the Queen called. Alvin, who was also staring at Crista's orb, twitched as his name was called. He grinned and ran up toward the Queen, brimming with confidence. Just like Crista's, Alvin's circle glowed white as soon as he stepped off of it. He smiled triumphantly. This was going to be a piece of cake! Now let's see who's power is gonna be better! Brittany's or Alvin's? He hopped up the stairs and stood eagerly in front of the Queen. Queen Sapphire just laughed at his cockiness. The man, who had given the Queen Crista's orb, had backed away, back into the spot where he stood before. Now, another man was stood behind the Queen, holding a different colored orb. Queen Sapphire outstretched her hand again. The man placed an orange orb into her hand. Alvin watched hungrily as the Queen placed the orange orb in front of him.

"I bless you with the power of the Incredible" the Queen said, smiling crookedly at Alvin's excited face. Alvin outstretched his hands and the Queen dropped the orange orb into is cupped hands. Alvin gazed at it. The excitement danced in his eyes. The orb didn't have a certain temperature, like Crista's did, but it felt very powerful in Alvin's hands as it floated.

"This power blesses you with the strength of a thousand men and the speed of 10 cheetahs" Queen Sapphire explained. Alvin stared at it in awe. His mouth gaped. The Queen smiled. Brittany wouldn't be able to beat him now! Alvin slowly turned around, hinting that the Queen was finished. He walked back over to his plate, not removing his eyes from his orange orb. Once he was stood back in place the Queen called the next person.

"Millar, Jeanette"

Jeanette jumped and gasped as her name was called. She blushed a deep red and stumbled up toward the Queen. Her plate turned white and glowed faintly when she stepped off of it. Jeanette twiddled her fingers and mumbled to herself.

"Don't worry, calm down, it's not gonna be that bad" she murmured, trying to keep her voice low so no one would notice her fretting. Just as Jeanette reached the first step, her toe caught on the rim and she stumbled over, landing on her hands hard. Jeanette yelped in surprise, her hands had small scraps on them where she had landed on them. Jeanette blushed and quickly got to her feet, ignoring the throbbing pain in her hands. The Queen frowned at her, with a worried expression on her face. Jeanette smiled nervously as she reached the top and stood in front of the surprised Queen. The man who had been holding Alvin's orb backed away, and another man approached holding a new orb. The Queen, once again, outstretched her hand and the man placed the orb in her palm. Jeanette raised her hands, ready to receive her power.

"I bless you with the Power of the Plant" the Queen stated, she dropped the green orb into Jeanette's hands. Jeanette felt a huge wave of relief wash over her. Jeanette gazed at the small Green orb that floated in her hands. Her mouth formed a small 'O' shape as she stared wide-eyed at it. Suddenly, Jeanette hands felt very warm and the scraps on her palms suddenly disappeared, new skin forming over the once scratched skin. The pain in Jeanette's hand disappeared instantly. Jeanette gasped at her hands. The Queen waved her hand and the man who had once been holding Jeanette's orb backed away from her.

"This power will allow you to create Plant life, and control plant life, it will also allow you to heal yourself, and those around you. **But**, you **cannot** bring back the dearly departed" The Queen explained, sounding firm when she needed to be. Jeanette nodded and slowly turned around. She carefully walked down the stairs, making sure she would not to fall again. Jeanette twitched lightly and quickly remembered something.

"Oh! Uh, thank you!" Jeanette said spinning around and bowing slightly to the Queen. Queen Sapphire laughed lightly. Jeanette blushed and walked back over to her spot, which was still glowing white.

"Seville, Theodore" the Queen called. Theodore stood in the middle of everyone. He was watching Jeanette but looked up at the Queen was his name was spoken. He smiled nervously and walked up hesitantly to the Queen. The same as the others, Theodore's plate glowed white as soon as he stepped off of it. Another man walked up behind the Queen, holding another orb. Theodore climbed up the steps and stood nervously in front of the Queen. The Queen was given a white orb. Theodore's eyes followed the orb as it floated in the Queens hands.

"I bless you with the power of Shape" the Queen announced. Theodore straightened up at her comment. The Queen handed him the orb. Theodore hesitated looking up at the Queen before accepting the orb. He gasped slightly as it bobbed in his cupped hands.

"I-it feels like water or something…like something moving around" Theodore said, still gaping at his little white orb.

"This power will able you to turn into any form, object, or animal you wish. That feeling you stated, is all of the possibilities of shape swirling around in that tiny blessing" the Queen announced. She leaned down so that she was close to Theodore's ear. She cupped her hand around her mouth so Theodore could hear her more clearly.

"Personally I think it's the best power" the Queen whispered in his ear. Theodore giggled. He bowed slightly and turned around. He skipped down the stairs, careful not to drop his orb. Once he was stood back on his glowing plate, the Queen called the next name.

"Millar, Eleanor" she announced. Eleanor straightened up and walked over to the Queen confidently. She had a brave look on her face, like she was about to make an important decision, or make a big announcement. She climbed the stairs and stood in front of the Queen. The Queen smiled at Eleanor's confidence and outstretched her hand. There was a different man, once again, holding a different orb. The man placed a light blue orb into the Queen's palm. Eleanor started at the orb, a sense of awe swirled around in her big brown eyes.

"I bless you with the power of Water" The Queen announced. Eleanor's eyes sparkled as she was handed the blue orb. The orb bobbed lightly in Eleanor's hands. The orb gave off a slight cold feel, which lightly brushed the pale fur on Eleanor's hands.

"This power will enable you to control water, but, unfortunately, not create it. You will also be able to change the temperature of the water, turning into boiling water, or ice. It is a great blessing to be given a power that was used by one of the four Gods" the Queen said, referring to the God, Nerfrund, who also used the power of Water. Eleanor nodded and bowed deeply. She skipped back to her glowing plate, with the same happiness Theodore had displayed before.

"Seville, Simon" the Queen called. Simon had watched the others receive their gifts and was eager to receive his. He walked up to the Queen. He wanted to look cool when he received his gift…why? he didn't really know. He glanced back. Crista was watching him happily. When she saw him look at her she winked and gave him a thumbs-up sign. He smiled back at her and continued walking forward. Another figure walked up behind the Queen. This man was holding a dark purple orb. Simon gazed at it. He wanted so badly to know what his power was going to be.

"I bless you with the power of the Physic" the Queen said. Simon blinked a couple times. Physic? What kind of power was that? The man dropped the Purple orb into the Queen's hand and she brought it forward and pushed it in front of Simon. Simon raised his cupped hands and accepted the glowing orb. It floated in his palms lightly. As the orb bobbed in his hands, Simon felt it radiate a sort of power…not one that was easily explained. Sort of like he was holding a book, which had all the answers to every question he ever wanted to ask.

"This power enables you to read minds, create illusions, and soar through the sky" the Queen explained. "It also enables you to look into peoples hearts, though, we a advise you not to use this unless it is dearly necessary" The Queen warned. She gave Simon a stern look. Simon nodded and bowed deeply. He walked back down the stares; he gazed at the small floating orb as it bounced lightly in his hands. Once he stepped back on to his plate Crista leaned over to him.

"wasn't so bad was it?" Crista whispered. Simon turned and smiled at her. she winked at him and turned her focus back on the Queen. Simon gazed back down at his orb. He felt lucky to get this power. Sure Strength was always good, and being able to control and element like Fire or Water or Plants was also interesting. But Simon felt right at home with his gift.

"Millar, Brittany"

Brittany's head snapped up. She looked as if she was about to say "it's about time!" But she held back. She nearly ran up to the Queen, eager to receive her gift. Brittany pushed out her chest confidently and already had her hands out in front of her. The Queen giggled at her eagerness. The last man holding an orb walked up behind the Queen and handed her a grey orb.

"I bless you with the Power of the Ghost" the Queen said. Brittany scrunched her nose in disappointment.

"A ghost!! Do I look like I deserve to be a ghost to you!!" Brittany snapped. The Queen ignored her comment and continued with her explanation. Brittany pouted angrily at the Queen's decision not to answer her.

"This power will enable you to become invisible, travel through objects, teleport, and create force fields" The Queen said. Brittany perked up a bit when she heard what the power actually was. Brittany straightened up and all sense of her disappointment had faded. The Queen sighed and dropped the orb into Brittany's cupped hands. Brittany snorted.

"Well! At least that's better than being and ugly dead person!" Brittany scoffed. She bowed lightly and walked back to her glowing plate. She walked a little too proudly. Queen Sapphire stared hopelessly as Brittany walked back to her circle. The Queen sighed and raised her arms. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was in the same pose she had been in before she had given out the powers.

"As the Warriors have received their blessings, the world will be at piece once more. The seven Warriors emerge from the darkness. They swallow their gifts and defeat the growing darkness" The Queen chanted. She lowered her hands and opened her eyes. She gazed at each one of the seven teenager's faces. They looked up at her, puzzled looks on their faces. Queen Sapphire smiled warmly at them. She clapped her hands once and suddenly the larger glowing orb in the middle of the room, that was providing the dim light, brightened instantly and lit the whole room. The seven teens squinted their eyes at the sudden brightness. The room was in the same fashion at the throne room, but smaller. Their where four white pillars, and the walls were made out of the same white, metallic material. The only differences was that there was no floating cups, no throne, and the orb providing light floated in the middle of the room, instead of hanging from the ceiling.

"Now, swallow your orbs, and the Ceremony will be complete" the Queen ordered. Simon raised an eyebrow.

"Um…**swallow**?" he asked. The Queen nodded once. Simon looked down at the orb in his cupped hands. Crista furrowed her eyebrows. The red orb in her hands glowed brightly. Was she really supposed to swallow it? Crista shrugged and popped the orb in her mouth. Simon, who had watched her gasped slightly as she swallowed her orb. Crista looked down at her stomach. She squished her hands in and out, feeling nothing different. All of her friend's eyes were on her now. Suddenly a huge wave of heat flowed throughout her body. Crista gasped slightly as her body became very warm. Simon saw her eyes flash orange, then return to their normal light brown color. Simon watched her worriedly. Crista breathed in deep. She looked back down at her hands. She flicked her fingers and a sudden flame ignited above her fingers. Crista's eyes widened. She felt like she was being controlled by the very essence of fire. She closed her fist, and then popped it open. A small ball of fire formed quickly in her hand. Crista grinned widely. She felt like that fire was apart of her. Like it was an extension of her hand. Crista balled her fists, and fire formed all around them. The fire didn't affect her skin at all. Her skin didn't burn or melt. Crista couldn't even feel the heat of the fire. Crista pulled back one of her fists and punched the air hard. She gave out a light grunt as she punched with all her might. The fire that surrounded her hand blasted forward into a fireball and hit the white wall. It burnt out on contact, but left a scorch mark on the wall. Crista grinned.

"Now that's what I'm talking about" Crista said evilly. She spread her feet apart and jumped up. Huge blasts of fire shot from the bottom of her feet as she flew up into the air. Simon watched her. Crista squealed as she floated in the air. Crista wobbled a bit in the air, trying t control her feet from flying in all directions. Small fire ball sprouted from her back and resembled the fire that would be shot out of a jet-pack. This gave Crista more support on the upper half of her body. Quickly getting the hang of it, Crista moved her body around in the air, pointing her feet so that the fire would blast her in the directions she wanted to go. Crista felt a huge wave of excitement flow throughout her body. Brittany stared at her. She looked down at the grey orb in her hands. She quickly shoved it in her mouth and swallowed hard. A sudden breeze of cool air flew around her. the short breeze played with her hair and clothes before disappearing. Brittany blinked a few times. She looked at her hand. She held it up flat in front of her face. In an instant Brittany made her hand invisible. Brittany's eyes widened. the feeling was like when you stop the blood flow to your hand, then suddenly let it rush back in. She turned her head and grinned evilly over at Alvin.

Alvin gawked up at Crista. She was flying….Crista…was flying….and creating fireballs. Alvin looked down at his orb. Suddenly Brittany popped up in front of him. She had appeared out of thin air. Alvin yelped. She grinned evilly at him.

"Boo" she said plainly. Alvin glared at her and shoved his orb into his mouth. He swallowed and a sudden rush of energy surged through his limbs. It was a rush of energy and heat. He felt stronger. Alvin grinned evilly at Brittany. Brittany's grinning face fell. Alvin reached out and rapped his arm around her waist. He picked her up in one swift move and flopped her over his shoulder. She felt like nothing. Alvin laughed at her surprised expression. Alvin held her up higher, balancing her in his palm. Brittany screamed angrily. Alvin was amazed. She had absolutely no weight. She felt like a toothpick. Brittany growled and shoved her hand in the direction of his face. A round force-field shot from her fist and pushed Alvin down into the ground. Alvin grunted as he was forced downwards. Brittany landed hard on the ground after she had fallen from Alvin's grasp. Alvin sat up with a dizzy expression on his face. Brittany pushed herself up and smirked at Alvin's condition.

"That's for lifting me up without permission" Brittany spat. Jeanette looked down at her green orb. She lightly popped it into her mouth and swallowed. Suddenly the ground underneath Jeanette feets rumbled. Jeanette gasped and she looked down at her feet. The floor was cracking and was being forced upwards by something. The floor finally gave way before Jeanette could run away. Huge streams of vines and branches burst up from the floor. One vine rapped around Jeanette's waist and pulled her backwards. The vines made a small nest for her and plopped her down in the middle of it. Jeanette yelped, scared of sudden vines pulling her around. but then a small vine rapped around her head and sprouted flowers, making a small crown for her. she relaxed in the plants and snuggled down into the small vine nest. She felt a sudden flare of energy. She waved her hand and a small vine spiraled up in front of her face. A tiny flower bud formed and with another wave of her hand, Jeanette opened up the light blue flower. Jeanette smiled happily at the flower. Eleanor and Theodore had swallowed their orbs, and now Eleanor was dancing around with Water rivers flowing around her like she was dancing with them. Theodore was out of sight. But what no one noticed was a cute fluffy, little green bunny hopping around on the ground, dodging plants, and water droplets. Theodore had turned into a small bunny (which was always a secret dream of his) and hopped around the floor. He hopped over to Eleanor, who noticed him down be her feet. She stopped twirling the water and knelt down so she could look at Theodore better.

"Theodore? Is that you?" she asked. Theodore nodded his cute little head, with his long ears flopping around with his head movements. Theodore hopped up onto Eleanor's crouched knees and lightly gave her a bunny kiss and her cheek. Eleanor giggled as his whiskers tickled her cheek.

"I love you Ellie" Theodore whispered. Eleanor blushed lightly and picked up her boyfriend in her arms. She snuggled him and gave him a small kiss on his pink nose. Crista looked down at her friends. She flew over to Jeanette, who was now almost reaching the ceiling in her web of vines and plants. Jeanette noticed her flying towards her and created a yellow flower. She quickly handed it to Crista as she flew by. Crista winked at one of her brainy best friend and flew over above Simon. Simon was gawking at his brothers and friends. He still had not swallowed his orb. He was busy watching everyone else enjoy theirs. Simon glanced down at the purple orb in his hands. He stared at it questioningly.

"Just swallow it Si!" Crista called from above him. Simon looked up and grinned. Crista was flying in figure 8s above his head. Simon took a breath and placed the orb into his mouth. He swallowed it slowly. After a couple seconds, a sudden flow of energy surged through Simon's thin body. Simon blinked a few times he looked up at Crista, who smiled warmly down at him. Simon concentrated his mind as he looked at her.

'_aww he's so cute! He looks so __**concentrated**__!'_

Simon's eyes widened. He heard Crista's voice…but she hadn't said anything. Could he have…read her mind?? Simon blushed a little bit, thinking about what she had thought. Remembering he was supposed to be able to fly, Simon jumped up lightly and then his body felt light. His body started to glow a light blue, which startled Simon at first. He felt like he was in a thin shell that kept him up in the air. He moved around a bit in the air, getting used to the fact that he was nom longer flat on the ground. Where ever me moved his body, that's where he flew.

"Come on Si! What's wrong?" Crista asked. Simon looked up at her and grinned. He pushed himself up toward her. He flew fast, and stopped right in front of her face. Crista jumped a bit, startled at his sudden rush up to her.

"I think you're cute too" Simon whispered. Crista's eyes widened. But before she could say anything Simon zoomed off, flying around to the other side of the room. Crista blushed, re-thinking what he had said.

"But? W-why…?" Crista stuttered to herself. Suddenly Simon zoomed past her laughing lightly. Crista whipped her head around, her eyes following Simon. He had stopped just a few meters away from her.

"What's wrong? Suddenly got cold feet?" Simon challenged. Crista glared at him, grinning. Forgetting what had just happened Crista flew past him with a trail of fire tracing where she had flown. Simon dodged the fire and flew quickly to catch up with her. They flew at exactly the same pace, but Crista was a little bit faster and edged forward. They where flying in circles, because that's the only room they got in the circular ceremony room. Crista flew away from Simon and gave him a challenging grin.

"Tag?" she said still grinning. Simon stopped flying and just hovered in place. He stared at her for a moment. He smirked and zoomed forward, tapping her lightly on the shoulder.

"You're on" Simon whispered right in her ear. But before Crista could whip lash and tag him back, Simon was gone like a flash to the other side of the room. Crista rolled her eyes at his flashy move. But no sooner had she gone like a rocket after him.

The men, who had been holding the orbs, disappeared through the large wooden doors that the teens had entered the room in. only the seven of them and the Queen were left in the ceremony room. The Queen watched happily as the 'Warriors' enjoyed their gifts. But now it was time to get down to business. The Queen cleared her throat loudly. This amazingly worked because all of the Chipmunk and Chipette friends stopped moving and looked up at her. Or in Simon and Crista's case, stopped flying and looked down at her. Simon and Crista slowly floated down to the floor and landed lightly on their feet. The Queen looked at all of their faces.

"Now…it is time to start your training. As I had explained before, training will be hard, and will take several months. You must bring your powers t the height of their ability. I'm glad you've gotten used to them in such a short time after receiving them. Most of the people of Htrae don't start realizing their powers until they are 5 or 7 at the most. I am deeply impressed." The Queen said. Jeanette blushed lightly, she was still tangled in her vines, but she had lowered herself so she wasn't up near the ceiling. Eleanor still had Theodore snuggled in her arms. He had a worried look on his little green bunny face. Alvin and Brittany, who had been having short battles, had seemed like nothing happened and stared up at the Queen casually.

"Since…well your clothes are no use for training, they will be thrown away, you will receive new clothes, training clothes." The Queen explained. Brittany's pupils shrunk and she bit her lip.

"B-but! I love this outfit! You can't throw it away!! I demand to have it washed and returned to me!" Brittany snapped. The Queen looked at her, her face expressionless. Crista nodded.

"Yeah! Mine too!" Crista ordered. The Queen rolled her eyes.

"Fine! You will have those hobo clothes washed and returned, but you must wear your training outfits at all times. Okay well…you can wear **those** clothes for relaxation. I suppose you could go shopping for more too" the Queen mumbled to herself quietly for a moment. Brittany, Alvin, and Crista's eyes sparkled when they heard the words 'go shopping'. They loved buying stylin new clothes. The clothes they wore now must be seriously outdated down in Htrae. Simon rolled his eyes at their reactions to the Queen's comments. The Queen sighed quickly and shook her head.

"Anyway, that's not the point. These clothes are specially designed to fit your powers, for example, Crista, yours won't catch fire, and Alvin's can resist against intense friction. Brittany's can go fully invisible as she can, and can go through walls and teleport when she needs to. Theodore's can stretch into any shape he forms into, and so on and so forth" the Queen explained. "Each day you train will help increase your senses, and your abilities to use your powers. Training on your mind and body is necessary. Mind helps you be flexible with your powers, and body helps with your overall strength." Brittany made a gagging noise at the physical part. She was more the-relax-and-watch type people. Alvin rolled his eyes at her response. The Queen waved her hand and suddenly the room began to shake slightly. The wall behind the Queen slid open to reveal what looked like a huge laboratory. Simon's eyes widened in amazement. The laboratory was huge. Different kinds of objects and experiments filled the walls and tables. There was a huge wall which was filled with all sorts of futuristic clothes. At the back of the room was a large vessel of some sort. There were huge doors that stood at the front of it and different buttons and lights decorated all around the vessel. There where chalk boards on the walls that had many drawings of machines or scientific theories. Scientists dressed in long blue cloaks bustled around and worked on experiments. Some were in small huddles and were scribbling furiously on sheets and forms. Some were experimenting with chemicals and they had huge goggles on their faces that protected their eyes. Simon was practically drooling it looked so amazing. His small chemistry lab back home in his basement didn't even compare. The Queen smiled proudly at the huge laboratory. Jeanette's eyes were wide with wonder as well. She loved all branches of Science and couldn't wait to look around the lab. Jeanette took a nervous glance over at Simon. She giggled when she saw his dazed expression.

'_I'll bet he loves this!'_ Jeanette thought. She was on close terms with Simon and he shared the same passion for Science as she did. Jeanette could guess his moods by just glancing at his face. He was so easy to read.

"Now, follow me in here and you will be placed with your training outfits", the Queen said. She daintily stepped down off of the small platform she was on and urged the 7 of them to follow her into the scientific abyss. Simon eagerly rushed forward.

"What's up with Simon?" Crista murmured to Alvin, Alvin just shrugged.

"He's a nerd, what do you expect? He loves this kind of weird lab stuff" Alvin whispered. Crista frowned.

"Science is cool, but it's not THAT cool" Crista murmured to herself. The Lab was slightly colder than the Ceremony room. The scientists just ignored the seven teenagers. They bowed to the Queen, of course, when she walked by and wished her a happy day. Simon and Jeanette where practically bouncing up and down with joy. The Queen led them straight to the back where the big vessel was.

"Now, you will each step into the vessel and you will come out with your training clothes on! Your…other clothes will be taken away to be washed" the Queen sniffed slightly at their dirty clothes. Brittany scowled at the Queen for insulting her fashion sense. The Queen just ignored her though.

"Come, come, and don't be shy. Jeanette Miller. Why don't you go first?" The Queen offered. She pressed a big red button just beside the vessel doors. The doors slide open and light steam came out of it. Jeanette's pupils shrunk as she watched the doors open. Simon nudged her lightly.

"Go in! It won't be that bad…" Simon whispered in her ear. Jeanette blushed slightly as his cool breath tickled her ear. Jeanette nodded to Simon's comment. Her head was dazed a bit as she walked hesitantly up the metal steps into the vessel. Her friends watched her eagerly. Jeanette walked in and stood in the middle of the vessel. Simon was smiling at her from inside. She smiled back and gave him a small wave. The doors slide closed and Jeanette took a deep breath.

**AN: so there is the fourth chapter!! Wheee oooo!! Those of you who are wondering about couples…we already know two. But who is going to end up with Simon? Will Crista realize she might have feelings for him, or does Jeanette have unknown feelings for our favorite blue-eyed nerd?? The options are still flying :P anyway, I hoped you like it! I will try my best to update as soon as possible (as in like next Sunday). I'm sorry for the wait! R&R PLEASE!! Also check out my other story, it's a love one about Brittany and Alvin. They are my fave couple!! Whooo.**

**Please review!!**


End file.
